The Sun Titan
by NobodyKnows2
Summary: Kruto is a boy who is outcast by everyone, even his parents. However, things start changing when he awakens his sacred gear [Hyperius Ignis] (I am not exactly great at doing summaries, I do have a prologue which should be much better.)
1. The Sun Titan: Prologue

**Prologue/Synopsis**

 **A/N: First fan fiction for me, constructive criticism only no useless flames similar to "Your story sucks!" or "This story is horrible!". That is for heckling comedians, it frankly serves no purpose, I will only look at things that tell me that will tell me what could have been better, and if you don't like my story then don't read it! This is just something for me to exercise the creative aspect of me. So, that means (if anyone ever reads this) my update schedule will be whenever I feel like writing/stop being lazy. Also, I still don't really know how the publishing system works, so I am trying to comply, but I didn't entirely understand the policy, but I did get the gist of it, so I hope I don't suspended or banned. That would suck. I'm writing this on and iPad 2, so it is really difficult to edit, so it might be sloppy, and for some reason fanfiction's default word processor doesn't agree with my device. Lots of frustration, but I'll get there adventually. Anyway, this story will be a DxD Fanfiction about an OC who is named Kruto. He is the possessor of [Hyperius Ignis, a Sacred Gear with the ability to call upon the power of the Titan: Hyperion. This chapter is just the run-down and description of Kruto and [Hyperius Ignis].**

 ** _Before I forget: DISCLAIMER: I own literally nothing of High School DxD and its characters, plot, etc. However, I own my OC (I hope...) and the [Hyperius Ignis] Sacred Gear (I don't own the idea of a sacred gear though ;( )_**

 _ **Kruto**_

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair Color: black with grey tips**

 **Eye Color: Gold, with faint hints of Red**

 **Height: 6' 2'' (6 feet 2 inches)**

 **Skin Tone: light olive-ish**

 **Build: Slightly muscular, relatively broad-shouldered**

 **Personality: Mainly the 'Quiet Kid' of the class; antisocial; Non-perverted (unlike Issei even if it can be funny at times.); cares for others (even if he doesn't really make many friends), very hard-working, has some gentleman-like morals (part of why he's not a pervert); quite dense about women, if you asked him out he wouldn't know you liked him (more like he has relationship issues, but I digress.)**

 **Other Info: Has two scars along his chest shaped like this: /; parents aren't really fond of him; has learned Tae Kwon Do up to 3rd Degree (Dan) Black Belt, and has also learned kendo and won a championship; Was abused by his parents occasionally when they were feeling particularly wicked (may or may not be why he is a reserved kid)**

 _ **Hyperius Ignis (Not a lot of detail on what Hyperion presided over/what his abilities might be, but he is the father of Helios, so he must have at least some aspect of control over fire, and it is also mentioned he has some aspects of light and wisdom, most of these assumptions are supported by the wiki on him. Most of the abilities I just made up cause I am lazy and don't want to do more research, but hey I did at least enough to come up with this right? *muffled sounds of me screaming in pain as I am being beaten by my teacher for being lazy***_

 **Main abilities (Active and Passive)**

 ** _Hyperion Knowledge (Active):_ Kruto enters a state where he gains access to the aspect of Hyperion's wisdom and knowledge, though the state will leave him exhausted, however, it gives him a passive intelligence boost even when it is not active.**

 ** _Hyperion Flame (Active):_ Flames that are as hot as the sun itself, they also have the ability to purify curses based on how strong the possessor's will is and their physical strength, the strength of the flames are also based on the possessor's will.**

 ** _Incinerate (Active):_ If Kruto's will is stronger than the intended target, then he releases a pure blast of flame that completely annihilates the target**

 ** _Hyperion Energy (Passive):_ Kruto has enhanced capabilities during the daytime, his body heals much faster in sunlight**

 ** _Hyperion Form (Passive):_ Kruto has an inhumanly durable body, and he is immune to all fire aspect type attacks (Vritra's flames have a curse aspect to them so he would not be immune to them.)**

 _ **Other Abilities that can be unlocked with more power:**_

 ** _Balance Breaker, "Flamma Ignition Arma Hyperion" {Hyperion Flame Ignition Armor} (I like armor-based Balanced Breakers and also it would fit Kruto's character considering how he would want to be protected from his abusive parents):_ Kruto becomes engulfed in golden flames and emerges with armor that has shoulder guards like the six-star form of Lord Balrog from Idle Heroes (Don't judge me you purist PC players all mobile games aren't trash!), and his torso armor will look like the boosted gear in a sense with a gold gem containing a golden flame, and ridged plates down to the waist, the leg plates are just ridged plates with flames coming off of them, and the helmet will be a lot like Excalibur Umbra's but with gold eye-shaped jewels that allow Kruto to see, and flames coming off of the horn.**

 ** _Hyperium Flame Over-Drive (Active) (chant is sort of similar to jugglernaut drive but with my own little twist):_ Can only be triggered by saying this incantation: "I who am about to surface, am the Sun Titan who has stolen the principles of Fire from God (Yes, I know Prometheus stole fire from the Olympean gods but hey, it works.) I incinerate the infinite, I consume the dream, I shall become the golden Titan of Purification/Incineration, I will purify the layers of dark corruption! [HYPERION FLAME OVERDRIVE/ I will devour the depths of fiery Hell! [HYPERION FLAME OVERDRIVE]"** **This form allows Kruto to completely purify/incinerate anything as long as he still has life energy within him, and become immune to ALL types of flames and absorb them without any negative effects, along with some other abilities I haven't revealed yet.**

 ** _Hyperius Purifying Flames (Passive):_ Flames that when used in a form that I will include later, that have the ability to heal a target or multiple targets**

 ** _Hyperius Dream Drive (Active):_ This form allows Kruto to create Flame constructs that solidify into materials that are as durable as the amount of power and willpower used to create them (Kruto could theoretically create an alternate dimension within the Dimensional Gap if he had enough power, or a rift similar to the rating game arena in the Dimensional Gap).**

 ** _Hyperium Blessing (Active):_ This ability allows Kruto to temporarily give someone else parts of Hyperion's power, he can specify what part, or what ability, or even just an aspect of the power.**

 ** _Hyperium Will (Passive, but can become Active if Kruto becomes unconcious and certain conditions are met):_ This ability is partly Hyperion's spirit sealed within the Sacred Gear, and it can allow Hyperion to take over if Kruto's mind loses its grip (Not like Juggernaut Drive in the sense that if Kruto's anger takes over his mind then Hyperion won't take over, but if Kruto has some sort of mental trauma or distraction that fully occupies his mind then it would activate, or if the gear was to be extracted it would activate (FORESHADOWING, it might happen if I feel like making an arc about it.)**

 **That's it for the prologue, not sure if this is categorized as one of those author note chapters that doesn't like, but I tried to make it into a prologue so people actually knew what Kruto's basic identity was.**


	2. Awakening: Part I

A/N: Welcome to the very first official "Chapter 1" of my story! I really don't actually think anyone will read this or enjoy it but hey, if I ever decide to publish this then maybe I might get some love from some fans *Begging pitifully on the floor, anyway this chapter will start with Kruto's childhood, and details about it. Just for clarification I will usually list the dialogue types before I start the actual chapter, so you readers don't have to work so hard trying to interpret who is speaking.

 **"Regular Dialogue Between Characters"**

 **[Dialogue Between Hyperion and Kruto]**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **{Dialogue Between Powerful Beings (Ddraig, Hyperion, Albion, Tiamat, etc.)}**

 **Demonic Voice, or Monster Voice**

 **Chapter 1: Awakening Part I**

Kruto's POV Age 8

I walked into school, and once again the whispers started, "I wonder what is wrong with him?", "He's so quiet you'd think he was stupid!", "What's with his arm", "What's with his eyes?!", "Stay away from him!". Every day was like this, the older kids thinking I couldn't hear them, and the younger kids looking at me like a freak. My parents never did anything, they didn't love me anyway. They thought I was 'Unnatural', and just a straight up freak show. When I healed abnormally fast or took hits that would normally break bones, my parents weren't happy that I was okay. They just called me names, or beat me, or got drunk. Not even my teachers cared. In fact, a lot of them liked to abduct me after class and beat me until I was so bruised I couldn't see. Well, except for one. She was the only one who wasn't a monster. She was the one who stopped me from slitting my own throat, or stealing my father's shotgun and shooting myself (which usually ended with me being beaten again), or finding an old rusty metal rod to impale myself on. She was the only one who understood me I guess. She was always kind to me, and helped me cope with my problems. Instead of running to my parents and crying or breaking down, I ran to Her. I even visited her in the time that I wasn't studying or being beaten by my parents. She was the one who would comfort me when I felt lonely. She was the one I got to have a semi-normal life with. I always tried so hard in her class, and I even made her things. She was the one who I thought of as my mother. Her name was Gabrielle Adari. She is Italian I believe. She even told me about something called "Church". It sounded wonderful from the way she described it, with the beautiful architecture, and friendly people. It sounded like Heaven (God dammit I am funny! *Loud screaming is soon heard after voices saying "You're not funny!". I am pretty sure everyone knows who Gabrielle is at this point). Well, I probably should focus on my class work since the one thing I will not let be tarnished is my intelligence, and my next class is Ms. Adari's.

 ***A few hours later...***

It was the end of the school day, and I just wanted to go home and act like a normal kid and play with someone, but I know that will never happen. No one wants to even be around me except Ms. Adari, but she's the exception to that. I can't make any friends. I am truly doomed to be eternally lonely. I bet I'd be rich if I had a dollar for every person who wouldn't like me. It's very likely with my current record. I want to go to Ms. Adari's but I know if I ask my parents will just say no and beat me and then lock me in my cage/room. So, I decided to just not go home, and go straight to Ms. Adari's. However whatever evil spirit that wants to screw my life over in every possible way had other plans for me as I noticed I was being followed very closely by a group of older kids. I turned around and said, "What do you want?".

"I want to have some fun... Hehe."

"Me too!"

"Me THREE!"

I just stood there, waiting for whatever these bullies had in store for me. The first bully said, "What is it you pathetic little shit? Giving up already?! THAT'S NO FUN, SO WHY DON'T WE MAKE THINGS MORE INTERESTING!"

I still stood there, not quite knowing what he had in mind. What could be worse than using a car battery to make me a circuit? Or giving me small doses of adrenaline continuously until I pass out? My question was answered when he said, "I'LL GET YOUR SHITTY PARENTS AND THEN WE CAN GET ALL OF THEIR TORTURE GEAR, AND THEN RETRIEVE SOME OF MY GRANDFATHER'S OLD INTERROGATION DEVICES! THEN WE WILL EMBARASS YOU IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL BY DESTROYING THE ONE THING YOU HAVE LEFT: YOUR SMARTS!" Now I was frightened. That was the only thing that I had that was a good part of me. So I did the only thing I could, I kneed him in the balls and started running. However, this only made him angrier. "GET THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU MORONS!" I knew I was in for it now. I really started running, but I tripped, due to one of the bully's diving for my legs. I went down, but I wasn't out. Just before the other two bullies could catch up, I felt a burning feeling right on my shoulders, I felt angry. Very angry. It was boiling, and the past memories started fueling the bonfire that was my anger. I started hearing voices, saying, **"KILL HIM!"**

 **"BURN HIM!"**

 **"CONSUME HIM!"**

 **"DEVOUR HIM!"**

 **"DESTROY HIM!"**

 ***Unknown Conscience POV***

I listened to them and was eventually overcome by my anger. I took the first bully and I kneed him three times in the face, then I stuck a stick up each of his nostrils and _pushed. The result was a bully thrashing on the ground eventually ripping the sticks out and then passing out. The worst part about it was that I enjoyed it. His **pain** , his **suffering** , and his screams of pure agony. I even laughed maniacally while hurting him. Then I slugged him in the forehead so he wouldn't remember any of it. Then I said with a voice that wasn't my own, **"Who's the next one I can hurt. Who will be the next volunteer for my EXPERIMENT!?"** I took one of the two bullies and used my belt to tie him to a tree, then I took the other one and stole his belt, deciding to whip him with it. I did this for at least part of an hour, enjoying every second of his pain. Then I repeated my amnesia technique, violently punching the bully in the head. After a this, I found a car that was abandoned, but I recognized it. It was the same one that they had electrocuted me with. Grinning as I thought of the perfect way to torture the last bully 'Why don't I give him a taste of his favorite treat?'. I extracted the battery and oh look the same jumper cables are still there, but I decided to make an improvement. I stripped of most of the rubber covering. Then I put the the two ends on each of his nipples and then I turned the car on. His screams were oh so **DELICIOUS.** Then I revved the engine because this was an electric car, so the engine being revved should increase the energy output, causing more sweet **PAIN!** The bully's scream were just great. Sadly, I felt the other me coming out soon, so I decided to stop the torture as much as I regretted doing so. I put all of the bullies against trees and then slugged each of them to make sure they didn't remember anything, don't want to get arrested now do I? I did however, make sure signs of their torture were evident. Well, my time was at an end, so I released my control of Kruto's mind._

 _

 ***Kruto's POV***

_

'Oh my God! OH MY GOD! What have I done?! I need to leave NOW. I will go to Ms. Adari's and then I will forget about this.'

 ***At Ms. Adari's House***

"Did you have a good day at school by your standards Kruto?"

"By my standards, yes, I did have a good day at school."

"Well, at least it wasn't a bad day."

"That's, true."

I ran to her, breaking down and crying. I hated doing it, but it was the only way to release all the buried emotions I had been suppressing. It was sad that I had to learn how to do that when I was only eight years old. "It's okay Kruto, let it all out." Ms. Adari was the only one I loved like family. I briefly felt like I had done something terrible very recently, but I couldn't remember what it was. So, I dismissed it as just a passing negative emotion that crossed my mind. I said to Ms. Adari, "Can I talk with you just about life and my issues in general? It really makes me feel better."

"Always Kruto, I won't ever deny you it." Ms. Adari kindly replied.

"There was some bullies that confronted me on the way here, but they weren't too much of a problem, but I feel like there is something missing, like a period of time, in between the beginning of the confrontation and when I got to your house Ms. Adari. It's really odd, this has never happened before. Do you know what might be the cause of this occurrence or what this is?"

"Sadly Kruto I do not know what the cause of this 'occurrence' that you speak of, but I do believe you, so I will look into it." Ms. Adari told me.

*Ms. Adari's POV*

Sadly, I did know what the cause of this occurrence was, and now all of my previous speculation was confirmed. He had a Sacred Gear. He had a Sacred Gear that affected his emotions very negatively. So much so that the soul that was sealed into the gear (Presuming there was a soul inside the Sacred Gear), was affecting his memory of the event. It might be a dragon-type Sacred Gear since it had affected his emotions, but that doesn't explain for the memory tampering. Most dragon-type Sacred Gears would just say something akin to, "Tough it out kid, you'll get over it, everyone does eventually." So I was going to be wary of it, because the gear is still unknown and it might be Longinus-Tier or higher since I had no idea what it was. One mistake and I might be killed. I truly loved Kruto like I would my own son (If I had a son), but it was frightening to know he could kill me. On top of that, he was a very, and I mean _very_ smart kid. He probably could have graduated high school when he was six. He was just that intelligent. It was actually one of the things I liked about him. He was reasonable, always trying to solve conflict through logical solutions, never resorting to violence like most kids his age. Well, I better make sure I am even more vigilant about his happiness, and make sure he stays sane, especially if he hosts Ddraig, Albion, Vritra, or any other dragon-type Sacred Gear, and even more so if it's Ddraig or Albion, since I don't want him to lose himself in Juggernaut Drive, I could just hear the deadly chant: **{"I who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the principles of Domination from God, I laugh at the Infinite, and I grieve at the Dream, I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination, I shall sink you to the depths of Crimson Purgatory! [JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]"}, or the last time I fought Albion's host who used his version of the Juggernaut: {"I who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the principles of Supremacy from God. I envy the Infinite, I pursue the Dream, I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy, I shall bring you to the limits of White Paradise! [JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]"}** That was definitely one of the most terrifying experiences of my long life. Fighting the White and Red Dragon Emperor while they where in their Juggernaut forms.

 ***Kruto's POV***

"Enough of that, I would like to talk about school. I was wondering if there was harder material I could do since I could have already passed fifth grade last year. Would you have anything I could do in conjunction to my schoolwork, since not only would I get to learn more, it could make my parents beat me less, since they see I am doing something?

"I might have some old middle school class work from my middle school teaching days."

"Thank you so much Ms. Adari!"

"Is there anything else you wish to talk about Kruto?"

"Well, I've always wondered why everyone is so adverse to me at school. Me healing quicker or being more durable woundn't be enough for the other kids to hate me, and I've never provoked the bullies or embarrassed them in any way. So, why do you think everyone stays away from me?"

"Well, it might be because of your parents. They might have said things about you that would give a bad impression of you to them. So, out of fear, they might have told their kids to stay away from you, because in reality, anything a kid takes on like an aspect of a personality, doesn't actually give you an accurate read on their personality, since everything they've learned is taught. By example or by instruction depends on the parent. The main thing I want you to take away from this is that kids that don't have influences from their parents, won't notice because they might think it is perfectly normal, since they're kids. The last reason everyone might stay away from is because of something about your appearance, since they can judge based on the fashion of the kids around. If there is something that is irregular, then that may also be a reason, but, other than that, I don't see a reason.

"Well, I do have gold eyes, along with a little red, which I am sure is not normal. Most kids have blue, brown, hazel, or green eyes; but I am a freak, I don't have any of those eye colors."

"That may be it but I doubt it. Most kids would think gold eyes would be cool."

"Well, it is almost midnight, I probably should go to my parent's house (A/N: He doesn't call it his home since he is usually not welcome there.)."

"Goodbye Kruto!"

"See you Ms. Adari!


	3. Awakening: Part II

**A/N: Well, welcome back readers that don't exist yet (haven't published so I don't have any readers.) ! Last chapter was a little short, but I don't think I can write conducive chapters that are over 2k words. It depends on what part of the story I am on. Obviously, I am working on the beginning, so the chapters will most likely be =2k words. I don't know, maybe I'll get off my lazy bum and write, but like I said in the beginning, I am doing this just for fun. I've read a lot of other fan fiction stories, but not a lot of them take a unique element, and add it in. One of them that did was a story that was about Issei as a Solar God. Really loved it, but I wish it was longer, or concluded. Then again I haven't looked at it in a long time so maybe the author decided to update. A lot of times fan fiction writers are either high schoolers or college students. A lot of stories just stop because life happens, and you can't rip off Mother Nature. Anyway, I think once I get this chapter done, I will publish these first three. Yes, it's going to be awkward, all of you potential readers reading this and thinking 'Is this dude insane?' To answer that question, no I am not insane, I just kinda wanted to make this awkward as hell and maybe someone will enjoy my humor or at least Kruto's (hopefully I actually had a joke line for Kruto and I am not just forgetful...) Onward! To weird stories about kids getting overpowered as hell abilities.**

Chapter 2: Awakening, Part II

*Time Skip to when Kruto becomes 11, Kruto's POV*

"We have new neighbors you freak of a son." My father said to me. I replied, "May I-"

"Go meet them? No you piece of shit, you're just going to make us look like fools. You've already made one of your teachers hate us. We don't deserve it, you do. You're the kid, not the adult! When will you learn that until you start actually doing something, you're still a God damn worthless piece of _**shit**! _You remember this lesson until you've done something worthwhile. Then you can talk to us like you're not a freak."

"Yes Father"

"Good, now get out or just get out of my sight!"

"Yes fa-"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I quickly scrambled out of my house. I don't have empathy for them. Not a single feeling of love. When I think of them, all I think about is anger, hate, resentment, and all other negative thoughts that might describe my feelings for my parents. Now, I guess I will go meet my new neighbors that my father mentioned so rudely. As I walked I started feeling very uncomfortable as I got closer and closer to my new neighbor's house. The feeling was completely dispelled when I was greeted by my new neighbors. "Hey youngster are you lost?"

I replied, "No, I was actually coming here to meet you all. I live in the house across the street."

"Oh so you are our neighbor! Well come inside let us get acquainted, but I do have to ask where are your parents? Are they at work or something?"

"No, they are probably sitting in the house watching television."

"Now why aren't they with you?"

"Well, they don't actually want me here speaking to any of you, but I pretty much don't care since they've never actually done anything for me anyway. I just wanted to be polite and also I wanted to see what kind of people you all are."

"What do you mean they've _never done anything for you?"_

"Well, my parents didn't give me any clothing, even when I asked for some, so I just stole some of my dad's and he just stopped caring. I had probably one meal a day up until I was eight, and to get that meal I worked over in the steel production facility, doing some small manual labor. The school I attend I arranged myself with the principal, and the sleeping area that I sleep in is something I rigged up myself." They stared at me in horror, which really surprised me. I thought that was how all kids got stuff. Maybe not considering their faces? "Please do sit down so we can tell you more about us." I went in and they were surprisingly kind people. I now knew their names were **(A/N: I chose a random name for Irina's mother's name because I couldn't find her name on the Internet...)** Touji and Akane Shidou, and they had a daughter named Irina. I quickly discovered she was a tomboy considering what she wanted to do. Kind've weird that they just left me with their daughter. Oh well, I think I will be able to make a new friend. "Kruto let's arm wrestle!", like I said, a tomboy. After our arm wrestling match (which I won by the way I am not that weak! Unlike a certain protoganist I don't know) **(A/N: He figured it out! I might have to kill him...)** , Irina and I played a few games that related to cards. I'd never played these 'card games' before and I had to admit they were quite fun. I was pretty good at a game called Yuker, when I played with Irina and her parents, her dad being my partner in a classic boys vs. girls game, I didn't cost our team anything. Then again I could read my neighbor's faces like books because their faces even though they were pretty much emotionless, had little 'tells' I guess that they did. When Touji had a 4-card trump suit his eyebrows rose a certain amount. When he had no playables he would make his eyebrows spread apart (it was really weird to watch). I knew none of it was intentional because their eyes were focused on the cards, and they were obviously thinking. "Well, I had a fun time being here, but next time I'll try to get my biological parent's permission. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Shidou, bye Irina!"

"Kid before you go what's your name again? Forgive me but I am very forgetful."

"It's Kruto."

"Well then, bye Kruto, hope to see you again!"

 ***Touji's POV***

It was cute, my Irina was blushing as Kruto was leaving. I dearly hope they didn't do anything ungodly while we left them alone. On another note, I need to do something about his parents. They sound like awful people, and for him to grow up without any parental support may make resent people. However, it didn't seem like he was affected too badly, even though he probably hates his parents, and as much as he tried to cover it up, I saw bruises all over him, and when he was sitting down, I saw him grimace slightly when he rested against the back of the chair. There is a lot of evidence of abuse. I hope he does not adopt his parent's personality. I hope he has at least appealed to a teacher or somebody who might actually help him, I think he has, considering he said, "my 'biological' parents.". It might be best if I got Irina enrolled into the same school that he attends so that she can at least give him the experience of having a friend. He looked rather lonely, even if he was trying not to show it, I knew he was lonely. He practically threw himself at us, and as much as he thinks that he was just being polite, I think he was looking for people he could be friends with. Well, at least he got along with Irina, so they will become friends. I hope I can at least provide some form of a father-son experience, or just companionship in general.

 ***Kruto's POV at Ms. Adari's***

"I met some new people Ms. Adari they are the Shidou family. I played cards with them and their daughter Irina and I think they are nice people. Are you okay with me going over there?"

"Yes Kruto, it is okay with me. They sound like wonderful people, so you are more than welcome to go over there. I would like to meet them however, because they may mean good, but I want to make sure."

"Okay, I think I will mention you the next time I go over there."

"That sounds good, but don't spread a rumor about me. 'Ms. Adari the child kidnapper', I really don't want to be known like that."

"I would never do anything like that Ms. Adari, you're basically my mom. You're the best! You accepted me whereas others have shunned me, so that makes you good in my book."

"I am glad to hear that. I was worried you didn't really want to be around me since I am your teacher. How is the 8th grade work going? I hope you understood it."

"Yeah, it was challenging, but, you gave me great books, and they explained it very well. Thank you so much for loaning it to me."

"Anytime Kruto, I love teaching and helping children grow, but I do expect those books back. I probably should have told you to not write in them, my bad."

"It's okay Ms. Adari, I didn't write in them since they were yours. I used one of the notebooks the school provides."

"Thank you Kruto, I am sorry I didn't tell you though."

"Well, I know now, so I will make sure I don't and I will return the books once I am finished. Now, do you know about these things I learned about today called 'card games'?"

'Oh dear he hasn't played cards before? I thought his parents at least taught him that.' "Yes, I do play cards occasionally, and I know a game that is fun and does not need another person to play it. Would you like me to teach you how to play it?"

"Yes that would be awesome! What is it called?"

"It's called Solitaire."

"I see, it's named solitaire because you can play it alone, with the root of solitary."

"Yes, I see you studied about root words. First, to set up a game of Solitaire you just lay out one card face up, then six cards face down, then you lay another card face up on top of the card next to the first, then you lay five cards face down and so on. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yeah, you lay one card face up then you lay the others face down. Then you lay another on top of the next one, and then cover the rest with face down cards, and you repeat this until you get to the last card, or the seventh row, and place the last card face up."

"Yes, that's right! Next I am going to explain the gameplay, in Solitaire, you have four foundation piles for the four suits, Hearts, Diamons, Clubs, and Spades. When you draw the Ace of each of these piles, you set it off to the side and then it stays there. In Solitaire, the goal is to move cards so that you complete all four foundation piles. You do this by either moving a card and the ones below it that have a value that is consecutive, to other parts of the other columns. If you can't move any cards, then you draw a card to see if you can use it to play on a foundation pile, or to clear up cards on another pile so you can reveal the face down cards. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, so can I play a game right now to see if I truly understands?"

"Sure! If you need help just call for me, but I forgot to mention, sometimes you can't win because the cards just don't line up. So don't be discouraged if you don't win the first time."

"Ok Ms. Adari, I'll try my best though."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I played Solitaire for a while, it was very fun, but she was right. You couldn't always win even if you drew all of the cards, just because of how the cards were arranged. Funny, it was kind of like my situation. I was almost alone, I couldn't always win no matter how hard tried. I shouldn't think negatively though, because then I might start getting depressed.

 **(A/N: That ends my second chapter, and I should start getting to the second year part of Kruto's schooling, which is when his life will get even worse considering a lot of stuff will happen to him *Laughs evilly in the background*. Alas, he isn't mean't to have an easy life. I kind've enjoy the darker stories since it is uplifting when the protagonist kicks the asses of their abusers. Now I feel kinda bad. I just basically claimed I am a sadist in some respects (0o0). Also, these author notes won't be very long because I haven't answered any questions, but they will probably be longer if I actually publish this.)**


	4. Awakening Part III

**A/N: I am back, surprising isn't it since I am pretty lazy in general. Anyway, I will not be putting up the dialogue types since I realized that might be counter productive to my writing style. I realized that the reader is definitely smart enough to differentiate between the characters. If anyone is interested to create a picture of Kruto in his Hyperius Flame Over-Drive, then if you PM me the image, I should be able to copy it and use it as cover art. I will make sure to have a shout-out for the person who creates one, and I will definitely make sure people know I don't have the talent to do whatever you wonderful people decide to do. I am really interested to see what it will look like, especially since my drawing skills are rather limited. My update rate will probably decrease since school for me starts in 1 day and about 22 hours. Don't forget to rate, review, and most of all, enjoy the chapter!**

 ***Kruto's POV Year Before He Enters High School***

I was sad to see them go. They had been my friends and neighbors for the past two years. They even helped me learn how to use a sword. They had also taught me a form of martial arts, along with the lessons I had been taking from someone I somehow managed to scrounge up the money to pay. I am now a third degree black-belt in Tae Kwon Do. I quit, though, because it was just no fun anymore without the Shidou's. They made me so happy. Aside from Ms. Adari, they were the only ones that made me happy, but now they were gone. So, I have returned to my old state of just "meh". It was depressing, but that is how life is. It isn't fair, and it isn't for the weak. I learned that the hard way very early on. I start actual high school this year, at someplace called Kuoh academy. Wow... I was so wrapped up in the Shidou's departure that I completely forgot that for once my parents actually did something for me. They gave me enough money to move to Japan. Although I am not sure if they wanted to get rid of me or if they did this out of kindness. Probably the former. Definitely not the latter. Things are looking up, I haven't been called a freak (as far as I know since I am not fluent in Japanese), and nobody has stared at me weirdly, so that's a plus. Also, the air is so much cleaner here. I don't think I will ever want to go back to the U.S.A. It is so much friendlier here. I do miss Ms. Adari though. Well, I have to go to school in an hour, so I might as well get up.

 ***Kruto Got Up Off His Bum (Unlike me) and Made it to School***

I was in a frenzy. I couldn't find my first period class... I really didn't want to give a bad first impression to my teacher and my new classmates. I found the first upper-classman (which I believe is what they are called here.) and I asked the, for directions to the principal's office. They giggled. I was kind've afraid that it was because they thought I was a freak but that negative thought was immediately they told me, "Well I don't know where the 'Principal's Office' is, but I do know where the Headmaster's Office is." I laughed, this girl's got a sense of humor. Or she's stuck up but from the tone she was using I think it was the former. "Thanks, but I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Akeno, and you're welcome my little Kouhai." Kinda weird but it was cute. I headed off to find the Headmaster's Office, and they got me straightened out. I was on my way to class when I saw two boys, they were forcefully trying to look at something. Then I realized what they were doing. At that thought I got very angry. It was very rude to do something like that. So, I walked over there, and said very loudly, "What might you gentleman be doing out here when you should be in class?"

"Nothing, it is just some information gathering." Once again I replied, nearly yelling it, "If it is nothing then why aren't you two in class?!"

"Be-Because this is-"

"Whatever you have to say, save your breath cause your gonna need it. Where I come from, it is VERY RUDE TO PEEP ON GIRLS!!!" I was really pissed now. So, I decided to let off some steam. Those two were the closest, so I thought it might help if they're first. Getting in a stance I punched the first of the two in the solar-plexus. Then I upset knife hand striked the second one right in the neck. Man, is it just me or are these two just plain weak? Are all the boys who come to this school this week? I sure as hell hope not since they probably all peep. Cause they're all getting a beating. Next, I lifted both of them up, and threw them through the fence into the changing area. I said, "I'll turn a blind eye and not report this to the council if you girl's don't report my deed. That okay?" One of the girls responded, "Yes, that will be more than satisfactory." She was smiling so creepily that I almost felt bad for those two. Well, I said almost. They were peeping and they will get what's coming to them. It was almost funny that it just happened to be the kendo club's changing room. Almost like this was mean't to be. An outside source must be doing- **(He's getting closer to figuring me out... I really don't want to kill him but I might have to send somebody like Crom Cruach after him so he keeps his mouth shut. Tight.)** Well that was odd. It was the first time I had ever forgotten what I'd said with my nearly perfect memory. Might want to make sure it still works. Well off to class.

 ***Outside of First Period***

I knocked, then immediately apologized for being late, telling the teacher I was new. They told me to go ahead and introduce myself, which had me a little nervous. I don't usually speak to large groups of people but here goes. "Hello everyone. My name is Kruto Schwarz, and I am from the U.S.A, so my Japanese isn't the best, but hope I can make friends with at least a few of you."

(A/N: For your information, Schwarz as a last name would usually indicate in German that you were 'black-haired', which I thought would be fitting.)

I think my Japanese was alright considering all of the boys immediately started saying things. Their tone weren't good if my interpretation was correct, but they were saying things which I believe translated into: "Dammit another handsome boy in this school, we don't need another Kiba, stealing all of the potential girls we could have." Oookay. Well, it looked like most of the boys in this school were perverts. Great, so not a lot of people I am gonna want to associate with. Well, might as well get this year over with.

 ***Time Skip, First Day of Kruto's Second Year***

It is time for school again, sadly. I really wanted to work on my training regimen since I really wanted to win a tournament of some kind. I'll go ahead and join the Kendo Club, maybe I can win another tournament here. The competition would probably be fun. I'll have to get a sword though. Ugh, more money. Well I needed to get ready. Slipping on my uniform I wondered how this year would go. I didn't really make any friends in the previous year, because the boys were pervs, and the girls were just really sensitive (More like I didn't know how to talk to them, oh go ahead laugh it up you've probably never had to in your life you hypocrites!). Well, hopefully I find someone who isn't a perv. Though there was this person named Kiba, and he seemed chill to me. Gotta meet him, he sounded like a cool person, so it'd probably be nice to hang with him. Well, better get to school so I can find my first period and not ask one of my Senpai, which I think is the respectful term to refer to my upper-classman as.

 ***At First Period***

I walked in, ready for whatever insult might be thrown at me, but there was nobody there. I was only here half an hour before school started, am I that early? Whatever, might as well start on my class work. After a few minutes people started arriving. Oddly enough it was two of the members of the self-proclaimed 'Perverted Trio'. I believe there names were Matsuda, and Motohama. I know one of them is called the 'Three-Sizes-Scouter', which was honestly a really stupid nickname to have. Especially if your in a recently transformed All-Girls school. They didn't care though, I don't know why they don't. Whatever, class is going to start soon, so I gotta pay attention.

 ***Start of First Period***

I was really bored. It was so easy. I had done most of this in middle school back in the good old U.S. It was supposed to be a harder school since it was an academy. Really? I get basic Calculus? I did this in middle school... Well, I guess I was doing things way before I should have. Hey, I believe if you've got intelligence, then use it. Well, this should end soon... I hope my other classes aren't this easy. Although I think I'll bet myself that I have to join the Kendo Club that it will still be easy.

 ***At the End of the Day***

Well, I am now joining the Kendo Club cause of my bet. It was REALLY easy. I was so damn done with it. I need to find a teacher that will give me college work... Maybe Kendo Club will keep me occupied.

 ***At the Kendo Club Area Fence***

I found the same two pervs peeping, again... Welp they're going to get another beating. I shouted, "Do we really have to do this again? You know, why don't I let you choose your fate? Me, or the Kendo Club?" Laughing evilly I said, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Well I guess you're gonna get both since you didn't say anything." Turning in the direction of the Kendo Club I shouted, "You know, you girls really need to fix this fence or have someone else do it. Even if it is fun to knock some sense into some PERVERTS! They're here again by the way. So if you would like to come out and help me dish out some punishment then I would very much enjoy that's!" Wow... These girls were fast. As soon as I said 'Pervert' they appeared at lightspeed. "So, do you want me to hold them while you all give another beating?"

"Yes, that would be very nice of you. Justice-Kun" Okay I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but a gentleman must keep his word. I grabbed the two pervs, huh one must've escaped, I swore that there were three. Then I held them up and said, "All yours girls." I really enjoyed the methods these girls came up with. It was funny to watch. My arms were getting a little tired and I didn't think the pervs were going anywhere so I set them down, which made them groan. Wow, the girls even damaged the pervs ability to sit... I might have to add that to my arsenal as well as hitting them in the balls with Bokudos. It was great, and a I let off some steam after leaving by tracking down the remaining perv and giving him some punishment. I even snagged a Bokudo and hit him in the balls with it. Then I grabbed him and gave him to the girls and said, "There was a runaway, so sorry in advance for letting him escape from your punishment, but I gave him some, but I don't think he's off the hook yet. I'll leave him here if you tell me how to join the club. I haven't used a Bokudo in a while, and I would like to."

"That's a deal, just sign this and you should be in, and here is a flyer telling you the information about our schedule."

"Thanks girls." Looking at the flyer I said, "See you all on Tuesday?" Then I laughed realizing my mistake. They didn't call it 'Tuesday'. I had reverted to English again. I then translated and explained what I said. After that I left. I could still hear the screams once I left the club area.


	5. Awakening Part IV

**A/N: Welcome back my small amount of readers! Shout out to LordVanderBurgh for clearing up exactly what Hyperion was the Titan of. I certainly did not know he was the Titan of Power. Also, due to FF default word processor not saving bold and italic versus regular text: There will be errors with bold and italic. If there is italics or bold where there shouldn't be, it is most likely because of the glitch with saving. I will probably start having sections where I answer questions since I now have readers :D. Really, when writers say that reviewers and readers that actually comment fuel them, boy is it true. Before writing was just for fun, but now it feels like I am writing for others, which just makes me feel not so unmotivated to write. It really inspires me to write when people respond or comment, or just have questions. Speak of the devil, here is my question section:**

 **Guest: No, I'm not that cruel, nothing happened to Ms. Adari. Ms. Adari will have a bigger role later on, considering who she actually was. The hint was somewhat obvious, it was when I first introduced her character, which I believe is in Awakening 1. Not sure though.**

 **Me: If anyone would like to clarify, is the kendo sword called a Bokuto? I thought that was what it was called but I am not Japanese so I don't know. It might be called Bokken, but I would like some clarification.**

 **P.S: I will be looking at suggestions at which faction Kruto will end up supporting. I might be a little biased since I already kind've have the faction that I want him to join, but I really want to see what you great readers can come up with as for reasons why he might join certain factions. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S.S: My update schedule is definitely going way down since school started and I have classes I can't fail since it will affect my future. I will try to update or at least write on the weekends, because I really do enjoy writing this (As you can see, I just kinda edit whenever because I don't usually write one chapter in one night.**

 ***Time Skip to about the end of the first eighth of Kruto's Second Year***

The school day was almost finished. I would finally be able to get away from the boring and easy schoolwork they gave me. The only good thing about the current part of today is that I would get to go to the Kendo club after this. I have been done for a while now, and reading was getting boring... I had been reading for 25 minutes in pure silence. Plus, it wasn't really a good book by my standards/preferences but eh. Oh good the bell finally rung. I walked _very_ quickly out of there. I really wanted to get to the kendo club since I might get some target practice on those pervs that _persistently_ try to peep on the kendo club female members. Honestly, if it was something other than peeping I'd probably respect them. Their determination or stupidity was truly something to marvel at. Well, looks like I was right. _Again_. The same two were there, but the other one was gone. Maybe he finally learned his lesson. Though the chances of that happening were less than one hundredth of a percent. In other words the probability of that happening was in the one out of ten thousand type of odds. It's kinda sad to be frank. Issei wasn't a terrible guy, just a perv. Take away his perverted nature and he could probably become a "Prince of Kuoh" as they were called. Apparently myself and another second-year named Kiba Yuuto were "Princes of Kuoh". I was the "Prince of Justice", and Kiba was just a Prince. Nothing associated with him, but it didn't really make sense since he was a swordsman. It was pretty well hidden to a non-master or non-swords person, but his stance was just great. He was at least at an above-master level of swordsmanship. Probably better than me. It might be a good idea to face off against him. Besides that, I was ready for some butt-whooping, but then I realized that the girls had already dealt with it. This wasn't actually great, because I didn't know where their spot was so I could fix it. I asked the girls but they didn't know. *Sigh, I guess I'll just have to wait for the pervs to show themselves again. I got in my own little changing room and started changing. Checking around to make sure I didn't have any spectators, I changed. Apparently I should have checked again because when I got out the girls were all really red. I mean _really_ red. That only happens when they have seen something they shouldn't have. Ugh..."Girls what did you see? Don't lie to me I know you all were spectating me while I was changing since you all aren't normally blushing this hard. Please don't tell me you so my sacred region."

"No, we didn't but it was just how your muscles rippled. It made me blush more than normal." Yep, she's lying. "I don't really think that that is all you saw but I'll let it slide since I should have checked twice." Geez, I forgot that a lot of girls at this school were perverts as well as the boys. There was even a girl who could calculate a man'a penis size just from looking at it. Very similar to a certain pervs the Kendo girls just took care of. It was very strange, all these coincidences- **(A/N: NOOOOOO DON'T DO IT KRUTO, YOU STILL HAVE A LONG LIFE TO LIVE!)** I felt... Odd. I feel like I was missing something, and it has happened before. I need to get my mental health checked, I might be going insane **(A/N: Good Kruto, you have spared yourself more time. I won't end you for now. But if it keeps up I might have to intervene more directly... Hehe)**. Of course with my past, it wouldn't be surprising. I'll worry about it lat- "Pay attention Kruto-Kun! You let your guard down!" Oh yeah. Was sparring... Oops. I put my sword in my classic weird as hell stance, but hey it worked. The goal was to be able to twist in different ways to avoid then quickly slash. Bob and weave, then sting. I called it the Titan's Strike Form. It was kinda taxing though, since you had to twist and then block the wooden sword once your opponent adapted to the twisting. It was handy for blocking though, even though you were trying to dodge. My opponent went for a low feint with a high Punctu-Slash. In case of you didn't know, it is something I made/discovered. You actually can pull off 2 feints and a slash really fast if you know what you're doing. You lunge, then go for one level, then try a stab, then you smack their sword up/down depending on your strike in order to get an easy slash in. I kind've felt a little proud since the girls have all learned it from me, and are good at it too. I usually adapt the technique to my opponent though, which I can usually get the win with, but I got a trick up my sleeve if that don't work. I tried a different version of my technique, the Impact Slash. I would go for a low attack, then withdraw fast, and smack their sword to numb their hands, then slash at their head level in or the middle level. It almost worked, but my opponent had pulled a creative move of their own, the Lawu Strike. It was an ancient move, but they adapted it to fit modern rules, and boy was it _effective_. Any time my opponent, Mirya, used this, she would almost always win. I could barely deflect it in time. It was less effective since I had slowed it by using the Impact Slash. Honestly, at this point I wasn't even doing Kendo anymore. More of a mixed style form. I changed my stance, into what I called the Titan's Shine. This stance was lethal. If we had real swords, this would instantly kill someone if used properly. The goal was to smack their sword around in 7 directions. You end up turning them just enough so they can't defend against your next strike. This stance was extremely taxing because of the speed and strength required to pull it off, but it could win you the match. Mirya was preparing a Cross Exorcize. It was a lethal move, but not against my current stance. The only thing that wil stop this stance is raw power. You have to have eight times the other person's strength to block this stance. That was why it was so effective. I pivoted, and Mirya rushed. I hit her sword at the 315, 200, and 270 degree angles, opening her guard a little, then I hit it at the 285, 270, with a crescent type strike for more power at the 250, then I finished at the 360 degree strike. Her guard was up, and I took a puncture strike, then circling over her blade as she feebly tried to stop my previous puncture strike, then I slapped my sword against her gear. _Hard. She fell, and that declared me the winner of our bout. It wasn't even Kendo at that point but hey, mixing stuff is so much better._

 ***After Kendo Club, Kruto is on his way to his home***

I was jogging home when I noticed something very strange. A crow was looking straight at me. Into my eyes. I was creeped out, so I increased my pace. It followed me. I knew some jig was up so I bolted. I knew something was going to happen but I certainly didn't want it to happen. I took one of my hidden knives, and held it at the ready for whatever was going to happen. Hopefully I could- *THUD* -outrun it. I ran into a barrier of some kind. Oh no, it wasn't true. No this can't be. THEY DON'T EXIST! NO! I turned around and I immediately wanted to just be as far away from here as possible. Couldn't be though, since that fucking barrier was in the way. Oh God, I am probably going to die. Well, if this bastard thinks it'll be easy he'll be in for a small surprise. "My name is Dohnaseek, and you, are a potential threat to me. You possess a Sarcred Gear. Unknown. It is very powerful. Hence why I need to eliminate you. You can either surren-"

 _ **"Oh go fuck yourself if you think that'll happen!" As I said this I threw the knife. It made a satisfying *Shink* noise. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU LOWLY HUMAN!" He summoned a... Spear made of Light. Shit. I was about to run when something welled up inside me. It was anger. I started feeling a familiar feeling... One that came a long time ago. Rage, Fire, Bloodlust. Except it was different. I was in control. I just imagined the flames that would cover my ar- HOLY SHIT! I have some sort of braced/gauntlet things on my forearms. I felt the urge to start a fire, a really, really,really, BIG fire. So, I thought about what I really wanted, and that waste have this Dohnashit DIE. I was angry. Angry at my parents. Angry at my old school. Angry at my old teachers. But most of all: THIS PIECE OF SHIT DOHNASEEK!!! I roared. I felt the power of these newfound flames, they were just all-consuming. You couldn't resist. You couldn't breath. You couldn't WIN! [INCINERATE!!!!!!] I willed the flames to destroy Dohnaseek. I watched as he disappeared, but not before he pierced me. It hurt. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt. I was starting to see a light, it was very bright, but I thought I saw... Ms. Adari? What the hell? She had Wings. Has my life gone to complete shit? Yep. Normally I don't curse but I think being stabbed by some weird dark angel gives me some rights. *%*#%*%%%%#*#%! What the fuck!!!!!! Welp, I am gonna die, but you know what. I ain't fucking done yet. God damn it I am too fucking young to die. I WILL NOT DIE HERE! YOU PIECES OF SHIT WILL NEVER GET TO KILL ME!!! [DESTROY]**_

 **[CONSUME]**

 **[INCINERATE!!!!]**

"YOU BASTARDS WON'T GET OUT ALIVE! **DIE!!** "

 **[BURN]**

 **[CONSUME]**

 **[DESTROY]**

 **[VANISH!]**

As I was laying there, I watched in satisfaction as the whole area was now just black, and about ten feet down from ground level. Chuckling, I muttered, "Well, at least the crow never made his dough." **(A/N: Get it? Crow and Dough rhyme? O sound? I am funny Godam- *Loud screaming is heard followed by a lot of thudding* Okay, I am not funny just don't hurt meeeeeeee!** Well, the one thing I wish for, is that this terrible fate that has befallen me, I do not wish for myself. I have done terrible things, and someone else out there needs more help than me. My final request to whatever God that's out there is simple: solve this conflict with that weird black angel, and get people to make peace. If that is accomplished, my soul will be at peace. Praying for once in my life, I just let my heart do the talking. I see the light, it looks like my time is over. I would say goodbye to someone, except I have no one. The kendo girls don't like me for me. They only like that I keep the pervs away. It is the truth. Ms. Adari and the Shidou's aren't anywhere. I am alone. Laughing a little, then coughing, I thought it was just poetic for me to die **this way: alone, with no one to help me, no one to remember me, no one to mourn for me. I am just a ghost, that never truly lived or loved. A shadow of a human. I guess it is my lot in life. God hates me, whoever controls the Black Angels hates me. Everyone does. It might be better if I am gone. No one else will be under threat from me. My Sacred Gear will die with me. No more damage.**

 ***In Heaven with Gabriel***

I wake up screaming. My only adoptive-ish son. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN. I WON'T LET HIM DIE. HE WON'T DIE. NOT ON MY LIFE!" I teleported to the site, and I prayed. Knowing God is dead, I still prayed. I can't revive the dead. I can't even grant him his final wish. Why does this always happen?! I meet someone, make them happy and then they are **killed** **. Is this what you wanted with me FATHER! IS THIS ALL I'M MEAN'T TO BE?! JUST A USELESS ANGEL WHO CAN'T EVEN SAVE A SINGLE BOY!? As I cried and cried, a suit of cards appeared in my hands. I didn't know what it was but I was desperate. I put the Ace on Kruto's chest and prayed for him to live for me. Live for me and don't ever leave.**


	6. Heaven? What the Hell!

**A/N: I am back! Finally... It is now sadly confirmed that I will probably only write on the weekends because of my mother. She is the best, but sometimes I just... Anyway, I think I will try for a chapter a week. Now, I am not promising, but I said I will try. So, anyone figure out Ms. Adari was Gabriel? I mean it was kinda obvious. Ms. Adari's first name was Gabrielle. Take away an 'L' and an 'E' and you get Gabriel. Onto the potential questions!**

 **Yep... No questions. Kinda disappointed. Then again probably a total of maybe 30 people have read this... Anyway, please read, rate, and review so I can actually answer some questions... Also to increase the size of my author note. Mine is really tiny compared to other authors since I have a small community and because they have many more ideas than I do.**

 **P.S: If anyone will tell me how to do line breaks in the default Fanfiction word processor. Sadly, I am not using MS word, so this ain't as easy as pie *Makes sad face because he can't use word on an iPad***

 ***Kruto's POV, in Heaven***

I slowly open my eyes, with that weird infinity sign shape representing what is not revealed to me yet. Screw you movies with your weird eye opening screens! That isn't how it works! I swear I will consult the aut- **(A/N: Nope! Not today! You will last at least till I make this over 20k words! I am not making this a short story dammit! It will hopefully one day reach 100K! Maybe even if it kills me *"At this moment, he realized, he fucked up." Face palms*)** It was really weird, I was about to say author, but that would be weird since I am not in a story. **(A/N: Good boy, I will hook you up with some girls later... Whether you like it or not. Somehow. Wow, I kinda feel dumb, I made him a Brave Saint and wanted to do a harem. Shit.)** Well, at least whatever I am laying on is comfy. But why am I warm? Why are there two almost spherical objects pressed against me? OH MY GOD! I FUCKED SOME RANDOM GIRL! NOOOOOOOO!

 ***Narrator POV***

The women who was laying against him subconsciously decided to wake at this moment. Seeing Kruto in such a panic, quickly she rushed to comfort him. Except that he wasn't in the bed. He was on the floor. For whatever reason I won't discover because some foreign presence is clouding my mind, **(A/N: Not you too! You don't even exist! How does this even happen?!)** the women tripped, even though she had never tripped in her long life. This ended up in a very awkward situation with Kruto frantically scurrying out from under the women and running for his life.

 ***Kruto's POV***

What is happening?! I wake up, there is a nude women laying against me, and I am in this pure white place! What the _hell_ is happening!? Then he realized something. That women, looked like she was perfect in every way. He was in a place that was huge and was white. "Why am I in HEAVEN?! I'M NOT DEAD?! AM I?! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME LOST MY VIRGINITY TO SOME RANDOM PERSON?!

"As to why you are in heaven. You are an angel."

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Please do not be impatient young one, all will be explained as long if you do not interrupt me. Yes, you are an angel, and you were reincarnated by Gabriel, one of the Seraphs, and you are a now a Brave Saint. No, you are not dead, and you did not lose your virginity to a very important Seraph. Gabriel is known as "God's Love" not "God's Lust".

"Oh thank the godly being that actually cares about me. Whether it be God or another, I am too shocked to care." AH! I SLEPT WITH GABRIEL!! That is a sin! Oh please don't don't tell me she's not an angel anymore. I felt something, almost disappointment? About not having sex with Gabriel?! What the hell is going on?

 **[Boy calm your sorry ass down. One, WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO FUCK GABRIEL!? I WOULD DO THAT ANY DAY! SHE'S THE PERFECT WOMAN!!! YOU FOOL!! Two, you are reincarnated as an angel through a system known as the Brave Saints. Similar to the Evil Piece system, except that it uses cards instead of chess pieces. Three, before you even ask, I am the Titan, Hyperion. I died in battle by Zeus and the other youngsters. I was sealed into a Sacred Gear by a certain aforementioned kind Seraph. She thought I could be redeemed, and I was more than willing to do that if it mean't I could thank her.]**

"You mean that she revived your soul? But since you were already dead she could only seal you into these bracers?"

 **[Yes. That is correct. At least you're not as dumb as one of my previous hosts who thought it was a good idea to fight the two Heavenly Dragon Emperor's in the middle of their fight. What a dumbass he was. {Well hello to you too old man! *Sticks out tongue*} BOY YOU HAD POTENTIAL AND YOU WASTED IT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Not you, you haven't wasted it too much yet. I did enjoy watching you torture those bullies. Didn't know you were a sadist.]**

"I'm not a sadist though, and I did WHAT!? I didn't torture anyone!"

 **[Interesting, you have no recollection of the event. Maybe an alternate personality? So many possibilities! Many more questions to be answered! Yes, you are an interesting host. Although honestly I really wanted to kill your parents. By your society's rules, they are monsters. Then again you might resent me for that.** ]

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING MY PARENTS! THEY MAY HAVE BEEN ROTTEN BUT THEY ARE STILL MY PARENTS!"

"Young man who are you speaking to right-"

"Hyperion, now let me give this old Titan an earful!"

 ***A _Very_ long conversation with Hyperion about morals later...***

"Okay, who are you? You are obviously a Seraph considering your powerful aura you give off. Michael? Uriel? Or Raphael?"

"I am Michael, and when Gabriel has given you a tour of Heaven, I have something to tell and show you. Please make sure you get Gabriel not to fall. She is rather, emotional. I will leave it to you to get Gabriel to show you around Heaven, and this will be your first test."

"Test? Hold on what? Where are you going? Wai-" Welp, he's gone. I guess my first task is to get Gabriel to recover from the shock of being nude and on the floor, and not perv out. The second part should be easy since I am not a perv. However, the first? Not so much. I walked up to the door and _knocked_ , very loudly. No response. "I'm coming in!" I open the door, and Gabriel is still HOLY SHIT! Turning away very quickly, I was fighting to keep the red on my face down. Okay, maybe it will be difficult... Hence why Michael said it was a test. Well, let's see how this goes. Not turning around, I said, "Gabriel? Are you awake?" No response. Great. I am going to have to dress her myself. Luckily for me, her clothes were in the corner. Unluckily (or fortunate if you like seeing beautiful naked women) for me, I still had to dress her. Well, here goes. I turned around, keeping my eyes off her naked body, I tried to put her panties on. I got them on her feet, but not farther. I'd have to look... Fuck my life. I turned around, still keeping my eyes shut, and I felt for the panties so I could slip them up Gabriel's rather long, sof- Down Kruto, don't be a bad dog. It was very difficult trying to put Gabriel's panties on, but I got them on. Now, the difficult part. Getting her bra on. Turning away, I opened my eyes to find her bra. I looked over at the pile of her clothes, but there was no bra!? What the hell?! It was just there earlier?! Fucking hell someone moved it. I held out my arms behind hoping this would work. "Hyperion will you do me a favor and tell me Gabriel's bra is?"

 **[That'll come at a price. You gotta show me Gabriel's body, and then I can torment you with it for fun when I feel like it.]** Well, that is not happening, so I gotta look. Okay, Gabriel is 150 degrees to my right, so if I don't turn all the way I can avoid looking. Turning, I looked desperately for Gabriel's bra. Not finding it I turned the other way, and still didn't see it. Oh no, you bastards! They probably put it on top of her. I was about to look when I thought that there may be another one in a dresser. I searched frantically, but it was fruitless. Whoever is messing with this is trying to force me to look. I swear, if I figure out who's it is I am going to knee them so hard in the crotch they will know a new kind of pain. I braced myself, and I turned around and looked at Gabriel's face. Then I looked around her, and there it was! I grabbed it p, then set it over by the pile of clothes. Then I lifted Gabriel (Mental note: try very hard not to grunt cause damn she is heavy! Also, don't ever let a psychic read my mind.) onto the bed, her back facing up. Then I put the bra down, opening it up completely, I then lifted her up, then positioned her so that she would get her breasts in the bra, I lowered her down into it. Success! Now, I picked up the bra straps and then looked at them, confused. Fuck, I had never done this before. I tried hooking them, pressing them together, even tying them, but nothing worked. **(A/N: I was tempted to be very cruel and have the bra inside-out, but I decided not to because I think it is funnier to have him to try to figure these confusing devices out. Hell, I don't know how to put them together and lock them in place, never tried either if you're thinking I am a perv.)** Why are these things so hard to lock into place!?? I think they are about as hard to close as trying to understand women. Which, for your information, is impossible. Those people who say, "Nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it!" Well, understanding women is. They obviously haven't tried, or they are a woman themselves. Frowning, I looked at the device. It had a rectangle-shaped metal ring that was hollow attached to one strap, and the other strap was just a rectangular piece of whatever material bra straps are made of. Oh wow, I feel dumb. It's like a binder strap! You insert one end through one side of the band then through the other and then you just pul to tighten it. I quickly inserted the plain end up through the metal piece, then down the other side, then I pulled gently. It was tightening! If this was not a test I would have done a victory dance. I tightened it to what seemed to be s good tension and then I set Gabriel down. Now, the easier part. Putting the dress on. I lifted her up, then I ,axe sure the dress wasn't backwards, then I slipped it over her feet and legs. I set her down, then put the dress straps on her arms. I lifted her up again, then I slipped the straps on over her shoulders. I did it! Now what do I do? My question was answered when I saw a note teleport in. It read, _"Carry her bridal-style out and find an elevator door. Press the the button to call the elevator, then when you get inside, press 3."_ Oooookay. I lifted Gabriel _again_ , and this time she kind've stirred. Her response was a slight moan. I freaked out a little when that happened. I positioned her in the bridal-style carry, and I went over to the elevator and used my back to press the calling button. I heard the annoying ding and I boarded it very carefully. Once inside, I saw eight buttons. One was labeled "P" and I don't think I want to know what that mean't. The others were 1-7. I pressed 3 and then I held on to Gabriel very tightly because this elevator _**launched**_ us up. I would ask Gabriel if this was supposed to happen except she was still unconcious. I felt it slowing so I was bracing myself. The ding noise sounded and the doors opened. I stepped out, and then was surprised with nothing to step on. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! IS THIS A PRANK?!" Well, no one is going to answer me so I gotta get out of this myself. Hold on, I am an angel *facepalms* I got wings. Well, here goes. I imagined myself, with my wings unfoldi- ***WHOOSH*** "HOLY SHIT!". Trying to balance on air is very difficult. Especially when the floor starts to become visible. I tried to open my wings up, and boy when they fully opened, damn that hurt. If I get quoted on anything it'll be this: 'Air hurts -Kruto'. At least I am not falling anymore. I am surprised that I didn't drop Gabriel. Feeling the muscles, in my wings, I tried to flap them to create some lift. It sort of worked, but it was very exhausting. So I just stuck to gliding. I think I see a ledge of some sort ahead. Well, this will be my first landing. I tried to make my wings fold out in an 'M' shape with my back being the bottom of the M and it worked. I was slowing down. I was approaching the ledge, and I tried to get a little higher so I could slow down for longer so the landing was smooth. It was rocky, but I managed to increase my altitude enough so I could slow down more. I was now going about 5 MPH so I decided now was probably a good time to put my feet down. When I did, I learned the hard way to wait until you've completely stopped to land. Cause I tripped four times. New record for me: Tripped four times in three seconds. I don't know how Gabriel isn't awake by now. Speak of the angel it looks like she is finally waking up. "Kruto, *yawns* is that you?" Grinning, I replied, "Morning sunshine."

"Will you let me down? It is comfortable in your embrace but I need to stand." I swear this woman is very ignorant to what she just said. Blushing, I put her down.

"You did pretty well on this test, although I hope you filter your language better in the future." Man this dude is a ninja. I didn't even hear him. "Yes Mic-" Wait. I probably should address him as 'Lord' "Yes Lord Michael." Michael started, "I am sorry for the rather unpleasant test, but I had to make sure you were worthy of being Gabriel's Ace." Well, he just dug his own grave. From what I've learned, Gabriel is really possessive, and protective of people she cares for.

"EXCUSE ME MICHAEL, BUT WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU MEAN BY 'RATHER UNPLEASANT TEST'!?"

"Please calm do-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN BECAUSE FROM YOUR TONE IT SOUNDED LIKE YOU PUT MY PRECIOUS ACE IN DANGER! IS THAT CORRECT?!"

"Yes Gabri-"

"AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO THAT?! I AM SURE MY ACE DIDN'T FROM HIS FACIAL EXPRESSION! YOU ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN **EVERYTHING** LATER."

"Yes Gabriel." I had to fight the urge to laugh. In a true marriage, this is basically what happens. The man fails to communicate something, and the wife is pissed. He tries to explain, but it is futile. Wives and mothers have something called 'Extreme Protective Instincts'. If you've harmed something precious to them, you have officially signed your own death wish with a John Handcock signature. Even though people think of a man as being dominant, this is not true. The wives have all the power. "The reason I wanted you to come here is because of a fact that not many know. God is dead, and I have barely managed to keep the system running. But, even so, do not be discouraged. If you think now there is no reason to become an angel, let me show you something." I was kind've shocked. God is dead. Well that is quite a wake-up call to reality. Then again, I wasn't much of a believer. Life had been a bitch to me since day one. My only blessings were: Ms. Adari, the Shidou's, and Kuoh, I guess. The first time I went to church, it was the same as everywhere else. I was shunned, bullied, ignored, gossiped about. Church was no haven. It was simply a stuck-up version of the outside world. People who thought they were kind. They knew nothing of the truth about the world. The world will swallow you up if you fail. There is no room for failure on the streets. I may have 'lived' in my parent's home, but I didn't truly live there. I was hated by everyone, so I did everything myself. I have had nearly no help at all. I provided everything I needed except for one thing: companionship. That was the only thing that I failed to provide for myself. So I had no reason to even care about God. He had done Jack-Shit for me. Maybe Michael will show me a more friendly part of life if he cared so much about Him. I was awoken from my contemplation when Michael said, "We have arrived." I saw something absolutely beautiful. It was a city type mass that had ghostly people in it. They were happy, they were at peace. It was just so pure, and made me feel at peace. I knew why Michael showed me this. He knew many believers would want to die when they found out God was dead. So he gave them a reason to live. The residence of all the souls that went to Heaven. It was something I would do anything to protect. The souls were all given rest. My soul might end up there some day, and I would love to be able to return there once I die. I wanted to experience the peace and happiness there. I have not had feelings close to peace or happiness in a while. To be able to happy forever would be something I would die for. So I will give my best effort toward protecting this place. "Now, I need to tell you about the Three Factions. There are Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. When God first created the universe we know, he created Heaven first. After that, he created the first angels. Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer, Uriel, Raphael, Azazel, Kokabiel, and a few others. Lucifer was tired of being ordered around like an attack dog. He was sent to do the dull job's nobody wanted to do. So, he rebelled, and created the underworld. Lucifer, along with six other angels, rebelled and became the Seven Deadly Sins. That is how the Devils came to be. The fallen angels, however, are different. They fell from heaven by indulging in one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Azazel fell because of his lust. Kokabiel fell because of his war-like indulgences. Others fell for various other reasons. Those are the Three Biblical Factions. Now, I will tell you of The Great War. The Great War was a conflict between the Three Factions. All sides suffered heavy losses. Most of all, the Devils. They were hunted not only by angels, but the fallen as well. So they lost the most. The Devils lost most of their population, and about 38 of their 72 Pillars. Lucifer, along with the other devil kings died in the conflict. The fallen lost a lot of their numbers, and we lost God. However, it was not caused mainly by the other sides, it was caused by the two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion. These two dragons fought endlessly, Ddraig boosting endlessly, and Albion Dividing his power endlessly. They caused so much damage that the Great War was put to the side for the moment. The Three Factions banded together and killed the dragons. Then they were sealed into Sacred Gears, which are known as the Boosted Gear, and Divine Dividing. They will choose hosts, and these two hosts will eventually fight to the death. The process has been repeated so many times. Both hosts will inevitably kill each other or die from Juggernaut Drive."

"What is Juggernaut Drive?"

"Juggernaut Drive is a state that awakens the true power of the Heavenly Dragons. However there is a cost for using it. If you remain in that state for too long, you will consume your life force and lose your mind. The past possessor's will overwhelm your mind and get you killed."

"What is the Evil Piece System? I heard someone mention it."

"The Evil Piece System is a system that allows a high-class devil to reincarnate any person that has died, but it can't reincarnate Dragon Gods or beings that are more powerful than the user. Their system is based on the game of chess. Each piece has its own special attributes. The Pawn is the foot-soldier, and there are 8 of them. However they have a special ability. When they are in enemy territory or are given permission by their master, they can promote to any other piece. The Knight is the cavalier of the Peerage. The Knight possesses unparalleled speed. The Rook is the Tank of the Peerage. It possesses high defensive capabilities and unparalleled strength. Lastly, the Queen. The Queen is the perfect combination of all of the other pieces, but it doesn't possess the ability to promote." So, the Angels and Devils have away to reincarnate, but the Fallen do not. "Do the Fallen Angels possess the ability to reincarnate?"

"No, they use humans to bolster their numbers by making contracts with them. They also possess superior technology." Okay, so the Devils and the Angels fight by numbers and strength. The Fallen fight with numbers and better gear. Interesting. "Gabriel, do you have anyone else in your Deck?"

"No Kruto, the system is still very new. Only Seraphs have access to it right now. So that means I can't afford to have you fall. I love you like you are my own son." I gasped in shock when I realized who she was. I ran up to her and hugged her, then I said, "Looks like I had a Guardian Angel after all."


	7. Devils in My School? Devils Everywhere!

**A/N: Welcome to the sixth chapter of The Sun Titan. Sadly, it seems no one has PM'dme any cover art. The Golden Flame is cool and all, but it is unoriginal. I prefer have more original cover art. The only thing more original than getting it from a reader is doing it myself. I don't have the artistic talent required, nor do I have the software. MS Paint ain't great. Plus, I really want to see what people come up with. I think that it will look really cool when it is finished, and FYI, you don't have to keep parts of the design from the description. Like Umbra's Helmet. Probably doesn't fit anyway. Although I am sure you all could make it work. Well, don't forget to Read, Rate, and Review!**

After my _visit_ to Heaven, if you could call it that, I returned to my home. I did have homework that I had not done yet. Still don't know why I didn't finish it immediately. It was just simple calculus. Well, I might as well do it now.

 ***After Kruto finishes his _simple_ calculus***

Well, that was easy. I always wondered why I was so crazy smart. Everyone else was not able to do what I could do.

 **[It is because of me mostly.] '** Now why is that?'

 **[I see you have learned to communicate with me mentally. Very good. To answer your question, it is because I am actually the Titan of Wisdom, as well as my other abilities. I will say though, before you add in my passive intelligence booster, you are quite smart as a human. You probably would not be able to do complicated calculus as a high schooler, but you probably could have done some work of Senior students with little difficulty.]** Well, that's good to know. That I am not just some idiot who got some steroids for his brain. 'Hyperion, what other abilities do you have, because I know you didn't just win every battle with **[Incinerate]**.'

 **[Well, now that I am sealed in a Sacred Gear, I have a balance-breaker, which does exactly what it is named. As a Titan, however, I also had the ability to purify things with my flames, since they are considered Holy. Another ability that came upon me when I was sealed, is where I can protect the host while they are unable to defend themselves. That is not something that will be useful in battle. Instead, I will tell you of an ability that will augment you with the ability to have unparalleled intelligence. It is called: {Hyperion Cognitio}. This state is able to be activated by willing it to give answers. Simply wish for it to activate, and it will.]**

'Could I train it like a muscle, in the sense that I can increase its capabilities?'

 **[Most likely. A human brain is like a muscle, so I would give it a shot.]**

Well, here goes. Willing it to manifest, I wished for intelligence.

 _[Hyperion Cognitio]_

Well, just wow. I can't comprehend just how much this is doing for me. I can predict how my day will be on the premise of I can predict every outcome that could happen. This is insane. There is probably a cost to using this ability. Well, we'll find out when it is deactivated, although I think I will just be exhausted.

Ugh... The effect is a fucking **MASSIVE** headache. I feel like I just had the world's biggest hangover. I am never drinking any alcohol if this is what it might feel like. I tried to get up, and I fell. 'So, not only does it give me a huge headache, I am exhausted.' **(A/N: Imagine you haven't swam in a very long time, and you are forced to swim 75 yards. You feel like lead, and you will fall over if you lean too far. That is about a third of what Kruto is feeling.)**

 **[Honestly, that was pretty funny. Yes, it is going to be like this. However, if you train it like you train your body it shouldn't have this much of an effect on you when you deactivate it.]**

'That would have been really helpful if you said it beforehand...'

 **[It's much more fun for me this way though.]**

'You old bastard.'

Oh crap. It is time for me to go to school. Well, this is going to be interesting. Hyperion is going to laugh his ass off from me trying to go to school. I am not ruining perfect attendance so, more fun for Hyperion. Right, now I need to get dressed. Crawling over to my dresser, I opened it, then I grabbed a shirt and tossed it on my bed. Then I closed it, and reached for the next drawer that contained my uniform. I opened it after a lot of effort was expended. Tossing that on the bed, I reached for the next part, only to find that I would have to stand to reach it. Fuck... After a long time, I managed to stand. I reached for the drawer, but I fell before I could open it. 'Hyperion you fucking bastard...'

[ **This is better than a great comedian. Hahaha!]**

 ***After a _really_ massive amount of effort, Kruto is finally on his way to school***

If I could punch Hyperion in the balls, I really would. I think he knew all along that this would happen. I mean, seriously, I am **hobbling** to school. I have **never** hobbled anywhere. It was also annoying how almost every **single** girl in Kuoh Academy found a way to ask if I was okay. I think I am going to collapse. I have one thing to think before I fall, though.

'Hyperion, don't you dare emerge and try to "protect" me. I will be fine, and frankly, I don't want be shunned by anymore people. Let me sleep.' *Collapses*

 ***In the nurses' infirmary***

"Ugh, I feel like I just got slugged in the temples by a boxer."

"Well, considering how exhausted you look, that might be possible if that boxer was able to heal any bruises on you."

"Thanks nurse for getting me in here."

"Don't thank me. Thank the two girls, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima for getting you in here. No offense, but I couldn't carry you. It was almost like you were filled with lead."

"Well, then thanks for watching over me."

I tried to stand, and very shakily I managed it. I asked, "What time is it?"

"It's 8:48 a.m right now."

Well shoot. I missed first period and part of second. I gotta get over there. "Do you have a crutch or something?"

"Yes, but please bring it back."

"Okay, I will."

 ***After 10 minutes of frantic hobbling, Kruto made it to second period***

I managed to knock on the door, and after hearing the Japanese version of "Come In" I went in and got to my desk. Issei glared at me, like always, but there was something different about it this time. It was almost like his core being wanted to kill me. Then I realized. He was a devil. 'Oh shit. This school is a devil breeding ground. Issei's was not a devil originally. The Devils must have used their Evil Pieces on him. I wonder what he is and how many pieces he contains. Well, now I must be wary. Let me try to mask my angelic aura so the Devils don't realize I'm here and try to kill me.'

 **[Sorry kid, you're going to start experiencing weird things since you also have my aura as well.]**

'Fuck...'

 ***End of day, after Kruto picked up his make-up work.***

Well, another rather boring day other than trying to get around. I managed to return the crutch before picking up my make-up work. Now I have to-

"KIBA!!!!"

Oh great the other Prince has arrived. I don't have anything against him, it is just annoying how the girls just get so riled up, even when it is the last period of the day? I will never understand how they get the energy. Maybe I should use the Hyperion Cognitio to find out. On second-thought, no. That thing is a bitch. My deep thoughts were disrupted when Kiba said, "Kruto, Rias would like you to go to the old school building once school is over." I replied, "Very well, although I would like to know why. You probably can't tell me that can you? Well, I'll see you there I guess."

 ***Kruto is making his way to the old school building***

As I make my way to the old school building, I start feeling very uncomfortable. Not sure why, but I'll find out because-HOLY SHIT THAT IS A LOT OF DEVIL AURA. Well, that answers my question. I am probably going to get killed, but I did agree, and I don't break my promises. Well, now I am here. I am going to pray silently for a little while. After I did some praying, I knocked on the door. It opened, and I am met with a strange sight. A Victorian styled room, with the school's number one "mascot", Koneko Toujou sitting on a couch. Not surprisingly, she is eating something sweet. Then I see Kiba leaning against the wall, like a swordsman might. Also, Issei is sitting on the other couch glaring at me. Next, Akeno is making tea, and I don't see Rias. My unsaid question when I hear a shower being shut off. 'What the actual fuck? Why is there a shower in here?' "I'm sorry for not greeting you, but I didn't have a chance to freshen up before meeting you." It was at this moment I realized where the discomfort originated from. Everyone in the room sans myself are Devils. Well shit, I am probably going to die. I hope my aura is being masked well enough for them not to notice. "I think you would be interested in joining the Occult Research Club Kruto, and I invited you here today to see if you would like to join." Hyperion would probably get a laugh out of this since he knows that if I join then this will probably end in a slaughter. I am so fucked. I bet how you join is they recruit you into the Peerage, and they sensed Hyperion was sealed inside me. "I'll think about it though I have to ask, do you actually summon Devils or other monsters?" I tried so hard not to laugh since I basically called them all monsters. Hyperion, I bet this was better than me trying to get up after me using Hyperion Cognitio.

 **[No. It really isn't. It's funny but you floundering miserably was still funnier.]** 'Well fuck you too.'

"Are you listening!?"

"What? Did you say something?"

"Yes, I asked if you had thought about joining??"

"Hold on, let me consult with my manager." Oh Hahaha! This was so funny. They didn't understand the joke. Since I had been talking to Hyperion. "How about you come here next week and you give me a more thought through answer."

"Yes that sounds great."

 ***In the evening***

I was walking around the town, when I suddenly felt someone behind me. Turning around, I see a girl about my age, and she appears flustered. 'God dammit, I know what is going to happen.' "Are you Kruto Schwarz? I've been wondering something. Will y-y-you g-go out w-with me?" Yep. I predicted it. Well, she is human, at least it looks like it. She doesn't seem like someone you wouldn't go out with so I said, "Sure, I think that would be nice. I would like to know the name of such a lovely lady though so I will know what to put on the reservations."

"Yuuma, Yuuma Amano."


	8. Training, and 'The Date'

**A/N: Welllcome to Brawl- Oh wow I am still stuck on Brawlhalla. Fuck my life. Anyway, you are probably thinking: Holy shit this lazy arse released two chapters in one day!? Yes, I had some time. Though I will say that this will probably never happen again since I don't generally have this much time. Once school starts really rolling, it might be a month between, since I am taking Algebra I this year. There is also this stupid "Defend your learning" trash that is just dumb. I don't want to showcase myself you ignorant fools. The portfolio system was better for me. I don't care if you don't know exactly you're getting into with each student because it won't help you. Also, it'll make your analysis skills worse! Sorry, still pissed at stupid stuff from school. Anyway, do the three R's of FanFiction. Sadly I only know 2, which is Rate and Review. Enjoy!**

 ***The day before the date***

I was kind've nervous since this was my first date, but I decided to go with an ordinary schedule. Go to a movie, then eat, go to a store for something to remember each other by, then go to an arcade, and lastly go for a nice walk in the park. Of course, I had to go shopping for a nice shirt, and better pants than just the standard Kuoh Academy uniform. I got to say, the pants were just badly made. They weren't durable at all. Well, I also have to figure out what I movie I am going to watch. There is: Avengers: Infinity War, Uncle Drew, and a few other movies. She'd probably want to watch a romantic comedy or something. She seemed to be that type. Maybe I should use the Hyperion Cognitio to figure it out? Naw, that would just leave me exhausted. Well, I think I should do some conditioning since I haven't done any in a while. First I'll go for a run, then I'll go to the park and do some pull-ups for some core work, then I'll do planks while reciting my study guide for the test in a few days. Finally, I'll end with 1000 clapping push-ups.

 ***After changing into workout clothes***

Now for the run. I'll start jogging for 3 miles, then I'll sprint 10. Setting my timer, I started jogging. I was seeing some very nice sights. The city around Kuoh is very beautiful at night. Lots of people just being happy, and not many muggers around at night. There is an opposite scene near the more industrial side of the city. I very one here was basically a zombie. Probably from working too long in an office. I finished my 3 mile jog, now I will sprint the 10 miles. Setting my timer, I starting running very quickly. I noticed that I was running a lot faster than I normally would. I guess that is one of the perks to being an angel. I ended up near the old abandoned church at the edge of the city. I was feeling something just _wrong_ about the church. I decided to ignore it though, in favor of returning home. I was about to leave when I heard a loud scream. I ran over to it, and I was listening. "We will a have her gear by midnight in 4 days time. The extractor should arrive in 3. The ritual should only take an hour. After that, we can have our fun with her. Never touched a nun before. Those cute green eyes, that long blond hair, those virgin hips. Don't forget about the breasts. Nice and perky, but not too small. Hehehe, we're going to have fun with her." Gritting my teeth in anger, I wanted to storm in there and destroy them, but I haven't done any reconnaissance on the area. "What might you be doing here young man?"

"Oh I was just resting from my 5-mile sprint."

"Then why was your ear on the wall?"

"Well, I usually rest my head on the wall because I am tired. Don't be an ass, man. Chill out, there is no reason to be angry. I will leave so you don't get offended."

"Very well, but do not return if you value your livelihood." Man this dude is an asshole. Being all cryptic. I don't know how some hiker hasn't stumbled across this place and reported it to the police. Obviously, they are trying to extract someone's Sacred Gear. It is a nun's so maybe I'll meet them and attempt to steer them clear from the church. Hopefully, they don't keep trying to go to it, even with my warning. Well, no use trying to worry about it, and definitely no use trying to stop them all without back-up. This really ruined my night. I don't even want to finish the workout. Then again, that might just be me being a wimp. So, I'll do it anyway.

 ***After finishing the workout at home, Kruto's POV***

Well, the date is tomorrow, so I need to be ready. I don't know if I'll like her, but hey, it'll be good practice if I ever decide to actually date someone with the intention of being with them forever. I hope no Devils will end up trying to kill me. That would suck. I haven't been able to set up an alternate space in my backyard yet, so I haven't been able to train with the **[Hyperius Ignis]** yet. Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so at least there is no school in the morning. Maybe I'll get my alternate space set up tomor..w. Th.n I ca...

 ***6:00 A.M***

I am waking up, and I realize that today is the day of my first date! Holy shit I didn't realize that this will be my first date, EVER! Well, no point in worrying, and I believe I wanted to set up that magical alternate space today. 'Hyperion do you know how to create a magical alternate space so I can train with the **[Hyperius Ignis]**? I mean you are the Titan of wisdom, so you should know.'

 **[Of course I know how to do something as simple as that! I am not stupid you know!]**

'What's got you so grouchy? Eh never mind I probably don't want to know. It is 6:00 a.m so I want to make it so I can start training.'

 **[Very well youngster. I will tell you, but, you have to do me a small favor in exchange. You must marry someone, or have harem. I would be so bored if you didn't have any wives at all.]**

'That'll be a long time away buddy. So I wouldn't count on it anytime soon.'

 **[Fine. One day however, you will get laid. I swear it! Then you will provide entertainment for me since I have to sealed like this.]**

'Whatever, I will probably get married anyway, so what's just telling you something I kind've already know will happen? I won't promise but I will give some effort towards it at _some_ point in time.'

 **[Very good then! Now, the first part of creating a magical space is actually figuring out how big you want it to be.]**

'Well, I'll need a lot of room, so why not 20x20x15? I should have enough power for that right?'

 **[Well, your circuits should be enough. Now, the second part is creating the entrance into it.]**

'Well, I have a door deep in my basement that is very well hidden away. Would that work?'

 **[Yes, that would work very well. Now, mind that I would actually set a lock and key system for humans who somehow manage to wander in. What you should do is take the key, make a copy, then you need to make its magical aura the same as the dimension's. Then, when you place it in the lock, it should act as a portal key, and you will be transported into your alternate space. Do you have a spare key for that door?]**

'Yes, but it is in my drawer in my room. I have the other one on me right now.'

 **[Now, the trickier part. Actually creating the space. What I want you to do is to imagine a room that fits the dimensions that you described, then I want you to will it into being while also pouring in magic power into the thought.]**

'Ok, here goes.' I focused on the room, imagining the size in comparison to actual size, and I willed it to become a reality. Then, I felt a massive drain on my body, and I saw that it worked. It worked! Wow, I didn't actually think it would work but I am surprised. 'Hyperion, can I outfit this room by imagining the scene, then pouring more magic into it?'

 **[Yes, that is how you do that. However, think carefully because it is very exhausting. Especially for newer magicians.]**

I imagined my backyard, only to fit the dimensions. Wow, it was beautiful. It didn't even feel fake. That is amazing. Magic is a wonderful thing. Sadly, I still need to make the key. I stepped through the doorway back into my basement. 'Okay, so tell me, how do I make the key link with my space?'

 **[I'm sorry but MySpace doesn't exist anymore. It was taken over by Facebook in-]**

'Not that one, my alternate dimension!' I swear this Titan can be such a squirrel sometimes.

 **[I had to, it was a great pun. I am actually funny, unlike you. Now, as for the making of the portal key, you have to feel, the aura of the key, and then you insert magic power into it and will it to match the alternate dimension.]**

'I am beginning to see the pattern of magic here... You desire, and you supply, and something happens. Really simple. Well, this'll be interesting, hope I don't go insane from becoming a key.' Okay, I reached out with my consciousness, fueled by magic, I found the key's aura. I poured magic in, and forced it to match my alternate dimension's aura. It didn't work quite as well as I thought. I got the aura to match, but now I was exhausted. I wasted too much magic on the actual search. Ugh, I still have a _lot_ to learn. Well, let's see if the key works. Closing the door, I picked up the key, re-locked the door, and then I unlocked it again. 'Hey, it works! Man, this will be so cool. I'll never lose at hide and seek again!'

 **[And you thought _I_ was the childish one... That is really sad.]**

'Hey, Irina was really good at it and I never won! So now I can!'

 **[By cheating...]**

'It is not! I am just using my resources!'

 **[Whatever. You better get training like you said you would or otherwise you might not make it to your date.]**

'Yeah, I probably should.' Stepping inside the space, then closing and locking the door, I thought about how I was going to train. Then it hit me. I should use **[Hyperius Cognitio]** the whole time, and try to work on my flames. Then end with some sword practice, and some CQC methods. Now!

 **[Hyperius Cognitio]**

Oh that familiar rush of being a genius again. The answer to life, happiness and the universe is: 42. **(A/N: I would laugh really hard if people thought I actually knew the answer to that. But hey it was funny. *Ahhh!* "YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!!!!" Okay, maybe not.)** Now, I imagined the faces of those guys I heard at the church. I let the fire grow, and then I released _it_.

 **[INCINERATE!!!!]**

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Damn. That was _huge_! I mean, it took up the _whole_ room. Man, I did not realize just how much I hate potential rapists. Well, good anger trigger if I ever need to annihilate something. Now, let's see how long I can sustain it.

 **[INCINERATE]**

Oh God this is so tiring. I can barely hold it as I am thinking this. I think I'll stop at a minute and a half. Releasing my will, I felt like I just got slammed by two semi trucks. This caused my to release the **[Hyperius Cognitio].** Now, I am not only exhausted, but I have a **MASSIVE** fucking headache. 'This was a bad idea...'

 **[You don't think? Ha, since you aren't a genius anymore? Fuck you I am funny!]**

'Okay now you are just copying me.'

 **[Whatever. At least I am not worried about potential wives since I already have thousands!]**

 **{OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!}**

Where did that come from? It is an outside sour- ***Insert Alien Mind Wipe Sound Here*.** Oh shit! The date!

 ***After hurriedly getting ready, Kruto arrives at the agreed upon rendezvous point***

Man, I made it and I managed to clean up nicely too. Well, she should be here any minute no- DAMN! I would have had a nosebleed if this was an anime. She was just stunning. She literally sucked up all of my attention. I think my brain just broke.

 **[Hold on, let me reboot. I swear, kids these days...]**

'Thanks dude, you saved me.'

"Do I look alright?"

"Yes, you look amazing. You made me space out because of how stunning you were."

Blushing, she said, "Thanks, but you don't look so bad yourself."

Fuck, I don't know how to respond... Uhhhh... Uhhh... "Thanks, I made a reservation at the movie theater. I got a reservation for a comedy." Wow, saved by my planning. Planners: 1, Flyboys: 0! We walked to the theater, got our tickets, and got in our seats. Honestly, the movie (even if it was a romantic comedy) was pretty funny. I did make sure not to laugh at the parts Yuuma looked interested in. After the movie, we went to a fancy restaurant. I managed to make sure Yuuma didn't embarrass herself by subtly hinting that her shirt had fallen too low. All the while making sure she didn't think I was a perv. After the restaurant, we went to the mall, and I bought her a nice gold hair band. She picked out a nice watch for me, but I payed for it since I am a gentleman. I did like the watch though, it was very well made for the price it was sold for. After going to the mall, we went to the arcade, and we played a few games of Mortal Kombat. Didn't know she would enjoy it, but hey, not going to be a traditionalist and be against it. It was kinda hot... Down you hormonal Kruto! She was pretty good too, I only won because of the character match up. After the fun of the arcade we went to the park to take a walk. We were about to end the walk near the fountain when Yuuma stopped and said, "Kruto, would you do something for me?" OH GOD! PERSONALITY COMPLETELY CHANGED! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! "Would you _die_ for me?" Smirking, there was a flash and now she was in a skimpy SM outfit. It was kinda hot... But wrong circumstances. Well, fuck. She was doing something and then I saw them. Her _Fallen Angel_ wings. " _HYPERION! Back me up here!_ "

 **[IGNIUM!]** My bracers appeared in a burst of flames. Yuuma tried to summon a light spear to throw at me but I had already started my attack. First, I used my flames to create dense orbs of heat. Then I launched them in the directions I thought she was going to go after the first one would hit her if she didn't dodge. She tried to dodge, and hovered right where I wanted her to. Two of the orbs hit her and left major burns. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BASTARD IN MY NAME, RAYNARE!" Wow, what a sad name. Ray, and Nare. Really? It would be cool if she was not a bitch. Whatever, she's going to try and throw another light- AH FUCK! THERE'S TWO? SCRATCH THAT, THREE! I can't deal with this, my brain is going to break.

 **[HYPERIUS COGNITIO]**

Much better. The one on the left will aim at me with a slight angle so that if I tried to duck it will skewer me like a kabob. If I dodge left, I will also evade the right fallen's spear. I will need to make a wall of flames because of the third however. He will give me the most trouble. Once they released their spears, I executed my plan. I dodged to the left, and disintegrated the spear that would've skewered me. Then, I launched flaming rockets at all of them. The fallen dodged right, as I expected them to. I had already shot a Phoenix construct at each of their predicted evasion locations. Score! All three were hit. I am going to wi-UGH! Wow, a spear through the gut hurts, A LOT! I need to get away, now. I can't get away from all thr-

 **[BURN...]**

No, not these voices again...

 **[DESTROY...]**

I can feel myself slipping away...

 **[CONSUME...]**

No, this can't be happening!

 **[DEVOUR!]**

I WON'T DO I-

 **[INCINERATE!!!!!!]**

 **{Ah, it's good to be back. He couldn't handle these insects? Why don't I?}**

 **[Who are you? What have you done with my host?!]**

 **{You aren't the only occupant of his soul. I am the manifestation of Kruto's anger combined with the anger of your past possessor's.}**

 **[How is that even possible? Kruto has never been in contact... Wait, you were the one. I believe it was 8 years ago... You took over his body to deal with those kids, didn't you. You are the sadist, not him. That is why he has no recollection of it, just the feeling of an injustice that he committed. When the past possessor's started to overwhelm him you took over.]**

 **{Yes, you are correct. I took over since his 8-year-old self couldn't handle the temptation to use the Incineration Drive. Or at least the Incineration form of the Over-Drive. I do care somewhat since I am attached to his soul.}**

 **[Well, do your work and never come back again! I will take over if he is unable to handle the situation.]**

 **{Very well. I will take to enjoying my supposed 'last' day of freedom. Enjoy the show, 'cause it will be a blast! You can call me "Irae" instead of my title.}**

 ***Irae's POV***

Oh fun, some fallen to play with. I hope they can keep up! Launching off the ground, I grabbed one of the bitches, the blue-haired one. Then I charred my name on her body so she would never forget the agonizing pain she felt from me. After permanently tattooing her, I decided to destroy her clothes, rip off her wings, and throw her into that 'underground' strip-club about 15 miles from here. I honestly wonder what would happen. Probably the worst things ever since there were no rules in that club. On to the next volunteer! Oh how I missed this! Laughing maniacally, I rushed the second bitch and decided that her Lolita days were over. I burned the out fit, and broke her arm to where it would not heal prettily. Then I threw her away. Aw, I'm running out of volunteers! Well, I guess I'll just have to torture these two better than the firs-"Really? You think a shitty light-spear like yours would have an effect on ME! I am the embodiment of PAIN! I DON'T CARE!" To teach this insolent being a lesson, I decided to make a special flame spear. I call it the "Tardus comburendum igni:", the "Slow Burning Flame". I grabbed the girl, and stabbed her with it. See, that's not the

fun part. The fun part is where it consumes the target, making them let out delicious screams, and it also doesn't actually harm them. So it is great for someone like me, whoenjoys pain. Oh well, I am done playing. I grabbed both fallen, and a I threw them. Very hard. I shouldn't see them for a while. Well, this concludes my time, but at least I had fun.

 ***1 day after the fight, Kruto's POV***

'What happened.'

 **[You were attacked. I took over end of story.]**

Well that is BS and I know it. However, Hyperion is actually being serious so I won't pry. Oh great schools tomorrow. Ugh...


	9. Italian? I Actually learned it!

**A/N: I couldn't write this at the actual time I wanted to since the FF app was down for a little while. The great devs at Fictionpress I believe, fixed it really quickly. It was actually fixed an hour after I submitted a bug report. Shout out to the awesome devs who actually care! Certainly glad the devs are quick cause my brain is exploding with ideas write now! Hah, get the pun? God dammit nobody ever laughs. Honestly I should stop trying. Have to say, this title is trash, but eh. Nobody cares about the title. Wow, another pun is what everyone is currently thinking. A pun on your own username no less?! Well, one reason I am making these "I want to die now" puns are because there aren't any questions or stuff that needs mentioning. LordVanderBurgh is the only user (with a name) that has reviewed (I think), and he actually cleared up some stuff for me. I really would like to answer questions since Nobody Knows of or has ever made a story with Hyperion sealed as a Sacred Gear, and yes I made _another_ pun. Gotta fill the author note cause mine are _really_ short compared to a lot of other authors. Please ask any question that is related to my story and I will happily answer it. I also might be working on another story which will be a crossover between Fairy Tail and Warframe. Still debating on whether or not I should do a Tenno in the FT universe or some character from FT in the Warframe universe. Eh, people would probably be a little freaked out if they saw a massive atlas, and hopefully a soon to be released Atlas Prime. Man that is going to look so cool. Atlas already looks like a badass even with his default helmet. Like a tribal berserker. Anyway, please fav, follow, whatever else that starts with "v", go ahead and do it, and rate and review so these author's notes don't suck all of the time. Right now, it does.**

 ***5:00 a.m before school***

Oh my lord. That ability is a bitch. Just using it gives me a massive headache even if I don't use it for very long. It may boost my intelligence, but it has quite the drawback. Ugh, well, maybe a mini workout would help. Let me start with 200 push-ups, then I'll do some stretching, and following that will be a 10 minute plank. Starting my timer, I started. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

 ***After finishing 200 push-ups (A/N: I wish I could do 200, I can only do 80 being 240 lbs and almost 6-foot tall.)***

Now, I need to do some stretching because I am completely exhausted from using that ability. Normally, I'd do 1000 push-ups, but with my weakened state I decided against it. Now, gotta start with touching my toes in various ways. Then, I moved on to the tri-lunge stretch. First, the standard lunge for the tendons in the thigh (Even with an eidetic memory I still failed to learn the biology names. I guess I just stopped caring about it. Never wanted to be a physician anyway. Second, the side-lunge stretch, where you put your leg to the side, and you put your elbows on the floor while keeping your back straight the whole time. Finally, you put your leg under you to stretch your gluts. Now, on to the splits. Sadly, I couldn't do a full split but I was at about 165 degrees out of 180 for the full split. Next, I decided to do some yoga to really loosen up the muscles for the plank. Going into the 'tree' position, I stayed there for about 5 minutes, breathing in and out slowly. Next, I did the 'leaning tower' position. I only did that one for thirty seconds since I thought it was useless. Now, the ten minute plank. Gotta set up a timer... 3...2...1... Go. Now, the hard part. Actually holding this for 10 minutes.

Ugh... It's been 5 minutes. Damn this is kinda painful. I really need to work out more. Suddenly, I felt something land on my back. It was soft... Oh god. FUCKKKKKKKK! Please don't tell me it's Gabriel because I am sorry but she is heavy. Oh god it is with that soft ass... DOWN YOU LITTLE SHITTY HORMONES! Hearing my timer beep, I tried to press it but I ended up falling on the ground with Gabriel still sitting on me. Am I really that comfortable? Another question for another time. "Gabriel, will you please get off of me I can't move."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'd prefer not to answer that."

"Oh please just tell me. That kind've thing could get me killed on a stealth mission."

"It was the overpowering aroma. You always smell like my favorite flower for some reason."

"Oh, do you like it? Maybe I should get a little closer~" AHHHH! A FLIRTACIOUS GABRIEL?! WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS GOING ON?! "No, p-p-please don't, to preserve my sanity. Hormones are bitches."

"What, do you like the feeling of me on top of you?~ Well, at least my flirting skills haven't gotten worse over the years."

"How the hell are you not falling while doing these things?"

"Well, the system is kinda in a fritz right now. I have kinda always wanted to flirt without fear of falling, and it was fun, seeing you all flustered because you can't handle my womanly curves."

"Was this a test? If it was I failed horrendously. I mean, I couldn't handle turning off my timer while you were sitting on me, so I failed."

"No Kruto, this was not a test. Can a Seraph not spend some time with their favorite Brave Saint?"

"Well, I am the only one, so it is understandable that I am the favorite since there is no one else."

"Kruto you really need to stop putting yourself down because you sound like you are depressed and trying not to get any help. If you need to talk to me, then please contact me in some way, shape, or form. I will be happy to let you vent. Bottling up emotions will cause harm to you, physically and emotionally. Don't hesitate to call me. I am here for you now." I hugged her now. That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me, even with the unspoken threat in the first part. Then, she started caressing my back, oh God this feels so good! I can't resist, it just makes me want to stay like this forever. Gabriel was just the best. "Oh shit school will start soon! I need to clean up, I am sorry!"

"Ah, to be young and living in the human world. Maybe I should become a teacher again."

 ***At school, before first period***

Ugh, we still had perverts trying to peek on my club mates. Well, they are going to get what they deserve. I mean, really? Can't you just keep your perverted desires to yourself? Well, I guess I haven't used a Bokken in a while. It will be good to practice. Taking out my Bokken from my locker, I gave it a few free swings. Now, the fun part. Beating these wretches. Walking behind them, I smacked the first one really hard across the head, which sent him flying. The best ther one started to run, but I was far faster. Not even trying, I did a low sweep with my Bokken, tripping him. Then I finished it with a smack to the back of the head. I may have said the fun part was before but really it was not. It was really interesting to find out what these creative girls could come up with for torture techniques. "Hey girls, we got a certain Duo within our midst. Why don't we welcome them?.

"No, please man!"

"Don't get them out here!"

"We're gonna die!"

Turning, I said, "Well, we all do, so you might as well accept it. Whether it be early or really late, we all die, so don't be dumb and waste you're time. I mean really, Motohama, you used to be a sports star, and now you're this. Play some football, get back into the groove. Matsuda, dude you used to have really nice scenic pictures that were not of girls' undergarments. So get back in the photography club and take pictures of scenic views instead of hormonal views. You all can choose to sort out your lives and get girlfriend's, but you can't do that by being a pervert. Woman don't like perverts as I am sure you know *dark chuckle, and if you are trying to get a girl to like you, act like a decent guy. Be a gentleman, and chances are, they'll like you."

"Damn, that was really deep..."

"Yeah..."

"Trust me, girls dig a skilled guy who doesn't just want to get in their pants. So become 'normal' again, and sort out your lives. I had no friends up until now, but I acted like a decent guy and now I'm called the 'Prince of Justice'. I honestly didn't intentionally try to make the title, it just happened since I am a decent guy. Anyway, you both should get to class." I should too, I hope it isn't boring again...

 ***After School***

Yep, it was boring, again. Well, at least I'll be able to- "KYAHHH,"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you. Picking up the girl's stuff, I finally noticed how beautiful she was. Long blonde hair, innocent green eyes, and a pure smile. This girl radiated innocence and purity... Hold on- Oh, this is the nun who is going to have her Sacred Gear taken out! I gotta warn her, but not immediately. I need her to trust me so that I can get her to stay away from the church. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sweet sound of Italian. "Excuse me, do you know where the church is, and how do you know Italian?"

"Well, to answer your first question, yes, I do know where the church is even though it has fallen into disrepair. I know Italian because I had the option to learn Italian or Spanish, and I chose Italian. Since you're a little lost, why don't I give you a mini tour of our city."

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you Lord for answering my prayers!"

"First, let's go to a restaurant that I know of and eat before I take you out."

We arrived at the burger joint, and poor girl couldn't order. Wow, I don't even know her name. Might be good to know. "Hey, what's your name? We never did introduce ourselves."

"My name is Asia Argento and I came from Italy to be at a church here." Noticing she was not eating her burger, I asked, "Have you not eaten a burger before?"

"No, at the church we never had food like this before."

"Ok then, I will show you. You open your mouth up wide, then you take a bite. She tried it and God was it cute. It was almost like it was mean't to happen... **(A/N: Are you kidding me?! I just erased part of his memory earlier.)** After eating, we went to an arcade. I noticed she was staring at a claw machine, and I played it and got her a plushy. After playing at the arcade, I went on a walk with her, describing the city to her. Finally, we arrived at the park. We were about to part ways when I said, "Please stay away from the church, it feels vile to me."

"I'm sorry, but I was assigned to it. So I have to go."

"Well, be careful and run at the first signal of danger."

"Okay, I'll be very careful Kruto. Bye!"

"You better. Bye Asia! Hope to see you again!"


	10. Rescue of the Damsels In Distress!

**A/N: Well,I actually have gotten my lazy butt to write this chapter, so yay! Now, I am pretty happy since someone finally made some comments that I will try to take to heart. Now, I will be making sure this story is long. I don't want to be one of those writers who quits. Not going to happen. At least with the current circumstances. My actual goal for originally writing this was to have some fun and see if I could write a 100k plus word story. I always wanted to make a story, but maybe not this idea specifically. I had an idea to make an AU type story for DxD, but I have forgotten it sadly. Also, review if you want a Warframe - DxD crossover. I haven't found _any_ that are very long. Which really is kinda sad since Warframe is such a vast game... It's also a meme. Every publisher told them it would fail and Digital Extremes said, "Well have a great day and fuck you too." Nobody writes any stories that are long. Hah, get the joke? Well, that was not really funny anyway... Now, for the question/review section:**

 **Dragon Bone Z: Not really sure what you mean't by having more space between sentences. If you mean a line break, I don't think I can do those in FF default word processor. Especially on an old iPad 2. If there is something you know about making line breaks, please tell me. I kinda get annoyed when I have to write a timeskip caption. If you mean't making lines between each sentence/line, sorry buddy not going to do that. I am not going to press 'Enter' twice every sentence/line. It makes it look like I am going for length of display instead of word count.**

 **For the, "More filler arcs please" comment (not his words, more of a paraphrase), I will try. I did want to make some, but I wanted to do them after the Asia incident. Haven't decided if I should make Asia an angel or a devil yet. Mainly what I wanted to do was some more of Hyperion's hidden abilities get revealed and *SPOILER ALERT!* something called: [Sanctimun]. Not going to tell you what it does, but it is one hell of a wake up call.**

 **P.S: Just for fun, I might add a little Warframe aspect because the ability is called [Hyperium Emperium _Forma_ ] get the reference? No? Fuck my life... Comment if you understood it. Maybe even send me a friend request on Warframe. Username is StarfuriorScpKN... Sadly, I can't change it. I am MR 13, so if you need a little help with anything that isn't related to the Plains then I might help you. Although, I won't be on a lot because of my mother. The reason I said nothing to do with PoE, is because I literally started out at MR 13. I stupidly did a Tridolon hunt, but I had a _very_ good squad. What I am angry about is MY FUCKING INTERNET DIED!!! THERE WERE SO MANY GOD DAMN CORES! EVEN A FEW FLAWLESS ONES! FUCK MY LIFE! Enough of that, rate and review, and enjoy this chapter! (Edit: Not gong to reveal that ability, going to reveal an item.) **

**Edit: Exclude the ability, only mentioned the Warframe cause I love that game.**

 **P.S.S: Don't try my sword techniques since they would never work. You would have to swing an 80 pound sword that fast. That ain't gonna happen. It's probably not even legal in Kendo. I am just making this stuff up so eh. Don't care, I just don't want to get a bunch of flames about "You're moves suck!" I know they do but when you have a fucking _Titan_ inside you do you give a damn? No, you don't. Read the previous P.S for the outro of the A/N.**

 ***Kruto's POV (I actually forgot where I was... First fic...)**

It was 5:30 a.m when I heard a very strange sound. It was weird, almost like a succubus, giggling and laughing evilly at the same time as seducing you. Then eating you as a meal. You don't even notice because you're so horny. Anyway, it was weird. Arming myself with the **[Hyperius Ignis]** , I was about to burn whatever was in the room until I saw a cute orange cat. It was weird, it had a mixed aura. Human and cat. Eh, it's probably a stray so I'll take it in. I tried to pick it up but it reared up and smacked me. It was weird, I swear it felt like I was being slapped by a girl that was embarassed. I won't question it. I approached the situation at a different angle this time. I found some catnip I keep around for some reason and I put it in my hand. Then, I slowly inched my hand towards the cat, keeping my hand below its head, until it ate the catnip and licked my hand. I picked it up before it could swipe at me, and I set it down in a room that it would not damage anything in. Now I went out and bought some food for the cat, and some guards so it couldn't destroy my entire home. I came back, installed the guards, set some food and water out, then I finally got ready for school.

 ***At School***

It was really weird. Everyone was giving me this really weird stare. It wasn't the hateful one I was used to, it was the "You're Fucked" stare. Hmmmmmmm, I wonder what could- Oh Shit. I had not given an answer to Rias Gremory. Well, I am officially fucked. I saw her walking down the conveniently long hallway- **(WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO TO YOU SO YOU DON'T BREAK THE 4TH WALL?!!!)** Ehm, I mean long hallway. I immediately bolted like any sane person would. After running for a while, I discovered I was at the Kendo club area. I heard crying, and I was concerned, so I went towards the origin of the crying. I walked around a corner and I saw one of the kendo girls, Mirya, I believe. I walked over and sat down next to her. I wrapped one arm around her and cradled her against my shoulder, letting her cry. I asked, "Will you tell me what made you cry?"

"It is just that I am worthless." Okay now I am kinda angry. If anything, I should be the one feeling worthless. These girls are amazing. They can learn a technique that was taught to them in _one_ day and master it in 3. It took me a _year_ to master my techniques. Mainly because my body was just too slow. I wanted to slap her, but that would not help the situation. So, I decided verbal comfort would be much better, saying, "Mirya you are _not useless and you never will be. You are the only one to learn an ancient move that was adapted to modern rules. You nearly beat me, and I have nearly attained the level of master. So, what does that make you? Useless? I don't think so. You can't be useless if you're that good. In addition to that, you have the top grades in the school. You are not useless, so don't sell yourself short. If anyone tries to bully you, show them those amazing Kendo skills you have. If you can't handle them, then call for help. Before I came to Japan, I used to think that help was something that was akin to committing a sin. Now that I have come here, I have discovered all these people willing to help and it is the greatest place I could have ever asked for. Seeking out help is not being weak, getting help is being strong. Even if you are embarrassed, you are being strong by pushing through it and getting help." Wow, I almost felt like a psychiatrist. That was pretty deep. I was brought out of my thoughts by Mirya, who wrapped her arms around me. RED ALERT! RED ALERT! "M-M-Mirya what are you doing?"_

"Showing my thanks." After she said that, she kissed me. I failed miserably on kissing back since I was so surprised. I hated ruining what was probably her first kiss. So, I apologized, "Mirya, I am sorry for ruining-" ***SMACK*** "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Okay, earlier I was being an idiot. Now you are. You need to stop thinking low of yourself. I probably deserved a slap, but you do even more since you won't take your own advice. You _really_ need some help. I know you are suppressing your feelings of anger, resentment, and hate. You need a psychiatrist. Promise me right now you will get one?"

"Yes, Mirya, I promise to get a psychiatrist."

"Good, now get to class, you are going to be late." Oh shit she's right! "Bye Mirya! See you at Kendo Club!"

 ***Mirya's POV***

That loveable idiot. He does things that would make any girl fall for him, but he doesn't realize it. I wonder where he got his manners from. Probably a book about knights and Chivalry. Or samurai and Bushido. Anyway, he needs a girlfriend to keep him sane. I can see that he is still hurting from all the abuse he has been through. I need to find someone to be his girlfriend, even if it has to be me. Proof of this is he forgot that we don't have Kendo Coub today. He does not forget _anything._ He has an eidetic memory so it shouldn't be possible. Somehow, I will help him so he can get over his past.

 ***Kruto's POV, after school.***

I feel kind've dumb saying that we had Kendo Club after school to Mirya since we don't today. Maybe I really do need a psychiatrist... Anyway, I need to do some recon on the abandoned church so I can rescue Asia. When I get home I think I will make sure my new cat is alright... Or if my house is alright.

 ***Kruto's house***

Well, the good news is that my house is not _completely_ destroyed. The bad news is that it is mostly trashed. Well, actually it really isn't that bad, it's just that there is stuff all over the floor. Stuff I need to vacuum up. Great, a long period of cleaning. Sighing, I started cleaning.

 ***Kruto has finished cleaning***

I finally finished. Now, I have to find that- Well, meow I know where the cat is. The cat is now out of the bag. 'I am funny dammit! At least you should laugh Hyperion!' Huh, he isn't speaking to me. I summoned the bracers, and I put my consciousnesses in the gems. Another useful thing I have learned to do.

 ***Inside the [Hyperius Ignis***

Wow, this is huge. I didn't realize there was this much space. Well, time to find the Titan that could kill me with a snap of his fingers. Walking around, I heard sounds of arguing. I headed towards the source, but I didn't seem to be making any progress towards it. It was like the world was constantly elongating to keep me from getting to the source of the argument. I stopped trying to walk, and this time, I tried to listen. Using some,of my angel Holy Power, I enhanced my ears. All I could make out was, "Yo...ne.d...to...lea.e! Get... ou...of...my...HOST!" It sounded like Hyperion was trying to get someone to leave. He mentioned me though, when he said host. Does that mean I have something _else_ inside of me?! That is troubling, I need to ask Hyperion about this later. For now, I need to save Asia.

 ***At the Church, still mid-day***

I had managed to get in the church, and I was looking around, noting my surroundings. There were pews, and an altar in the center. No sign of something to extract a sacred gear. I wonder where they are going to hold e ceremony. I was partially sure it would not be here since it was so open. This was confirmed when I smelled musty air coming from the area where the altar was. I tried moving it, and discovered descending stairs. I walked very slowly,and very quietly to make sure no one heard me approach. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw a massive room, but it was empty. However, I saw what looked like a cross, which had chains on it. That was most likely the extractor. There were exits of ascending stairs, and when I went up into each one of them, there was a trap door to the outside. So, the Fallen were making sure that they could escape if things go badly. Well, that should complete my reconnaissance. I think I should leave... The Fallen will be here soon.

 ***Night, just before the ceremony is started.***

I was able to stay close by keeping my aura in check. I hid in some bushes about an eighth mile away. I noticed that the Fallen sent out three guards out for the side entrances and exits. There was probably someone inside the upper part of the church then. They seemed to be expecting company, maybe they were preparing for my assault? I don't know, it does not matter at this point. Sneaking up to the front doors, I melted the doorknobs and pushed them open to see a deranged priest with weapons on him. I got in my stance for Kendo, and I took out the sword I had brought with me. It was something I had tried to blacksmith using Hyperion's flames. It turned out really well, but I had several mistakes before it. I ended up scrapping them into sheet metal I would use later. The sword I had with me, however, was _really_ well-made. Combined with the strength of Hyperion's flames, this sword could withstand a furnace heated to over 7000 degrees Fahrenheit. I wasn't sure how many kelvin that would be but I didn't want to know since it didn't really matter. Adding on to that, I also imbued it with my holy aura. I called it the [Santus Titan Obvium Mundi, or Sanctimun for short. The Holy Titan Blade. I thought it had a nice ring to it. Anyway, I drew it and I got into my stance. The priest rushed me, trying a slash on me. It was a good slash, but my technique was better. And more powerful because I am not just using a Bokken. I am using an actual sword. I smacked his blade away, and then hit his hand with the hilt of my sword. He dropped his lightsaber type thing, and pulled out a gun. A revolver to be exact. He was about to fire, but I threw a fireball that would have wiped his existence of the face of the Earth. He dodged, but now I can- ARGHHH! I was hit really hard into the wall. Damn, whoever just hit me, that fuckin hurt. Honestly, I am surprised I haven't fallen. Then again, the system is kinda functioning at very low efficiency, so maybe it had to sacrifice a few of the Sins? Anyway, I turned around, to see a horrifying sight. There was a FUCKING HUGE ATTACK DOG! IT JUST RAMMED ME! It's teeth could probably kill me with ease. The priest said, "Let me introduce myself. I am Freed Sellzen, exorcist of the church. The difference is, I JUST LOVE KILLING DEVILS! DO YOU LIKE MY DOG DEVIL-KUN?! IF SO, THEN MAYBE YOU'LL LIKE MY BULLETS TOO HAHAHA!" This was going to hurt. I may be fast, but not fast enough to block a bullet. I tried to rush him but he managed to pull the trigger just before I could get to him. I felt the horrible pain of being shot. His bullets are hollow-point... Shit. I can't get hit by them or my organs will start getting ruptured. I need a plan-

 **[Hyperius Cognitio]**

Ah, that is much better, I saw that Freed, was aiming at me again. I calculated the time it would take for the bullet to reach me once he pulled the trigger, and at the right time, I side-stepped out of the way of the bullet.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT YOU SHITTY DEVIL?! NO ONE ESCAPES MY HOLY WEAPONS!" This dude was seriously insane. I need to end this. Gathering my focus, I willed the flame to come into being. I fed it with my anger over the potential rapists, I fed it with my hate for everything else.

 **[INCINERATE!!!]**

I released the massive amount of my golden flames at Freed and that pesky dog. The dog didn't even leave ashes, and Freed was burned severely. Their screams made my ears ring. Freed said, "I WON'T DIE TO A SHITTY DEVIL, SO I'M GONNA LEAVE!" Really dude announcing what you- Argh, he threw a flashbang. He managed to escape. "Dammit!" This is bad, he will come back to haunt me if I don't find him. But I need to save Asia, so killing Freed will have to wait. I deactivated the intelligence booster, and now that I had trained with it I was only exhausted mentally. I shoved the altar off of the stairs, and I ran down there. "ASIAAA! I WILL SAVE YOU!" I ran down and immediately made a cyclone of fire. I saw a lot of exorcists, so I made two more. I was about to make a wall of fire, when I was stabbed in the back by a knife. Damn did that hurt. This was starting to really _piss me off_. I swung my elbow back, hitting my assailant _hard_ into the church wall. He briefly screamed before turning into a bloody mess from the force of hitting the wall. I made a large glob of fire, making it retain a liquid like property, then feeding it with my will, I released it. It was something even The Rock would have run from. It was basically molten magma that moved _very_ quickly. All of the exorcists were instantly melted. I was about to go kill Raymare when I heard Asia _scream_ in pure pain. I saw a green glow transfer from Asia to Raynare. "No, Asia, NOOOOO! RAYNARE YOU BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!" I felt a familiar feeling, the feeling of molten lava in my chest. The feeling of _rage. The. The voices, oh the sweet voices._

 **"Burn Her"**

 **"Consume Her!"**

 **"DEVOUR HER"**

 **"INCINERATE HER!!!"**

 **"YOU WILL DIE RAYNARE!"**

 **[INCINERATE!!!!!!!]**

It took the shape of a dragon. Despite being a Titan, I didn't care. Hyperion kind've liked dragons anyway. My pure _rage sailed into Raynare. She screamed so loudly, it was music to my ears. I thought she was going to die anyway, so I thought that my other conscience should take over now._

 ***Back to Kruto's POV***

Asia was dead. I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move after unleashing my incinerate. Then I felt dread at hearing something that shouldn't be possible. "Kruto, did you really think that attack would kill me when I had Twilight Healing? Hahaha, that is amusing. Now, I am going to have some fun torturing you!" I felt the pain. The burning pain of her torture. She was _laughing_ in _pleasure. "_ You sick bitch!"

"Now that is not something you say to a lady! How about I teach you some _manners!"_ I thought it was the end when I heard an unknown voice say, "I WILL AVENGE ASIA YOU WHORE! I MAY HAVE ARRIVED TOO LATE BUT YOU WILL PAY!" I couldn't believe it. It was a devil. Well, I guess this is where I die. I've had a horrible run at life, my first date I get murdered, my parents hate me, and I die in a fucking church as an angel. The irony made me chortle then choke. I was bleeding from so many minor wounds I didn't notice that I had. I had been grazed by light sabers and light bullets in so many places it hurt to laugh. I wondered who the devil was when I saw him. It was _Issei_. What the hell was he doing here? How did he even know about Asia? Well, I am glad he is here, even if I will die. Despite being a perv, Issei would protect his friends and people he cares about. I knew I had to at least try to get out since I would die if I stayed. I couldn't do anything for Asia. Just another person who I couldn't protect. I tried to stand, and managed to get on one knee. I then used the last of my energy to unfurl my pure white wings and fly out a window. I only managed to get a half mile away from the church when I crashed into the ground. I started seeing the light, but it wasn't the light of entering heaven. It was the light of my Guardian Angel. I was going to be saved, yet again. I am useless, still. Always having to have someone else help me. I can't even protect _one_ person. I am not worthy to be an angel...

 ***Gabriel's POV***

"Kruto what happened?! Kruto! Kruto! Just respond please! Don't die on me!" Crying, I tried to get him to wake up. I picked him up, and I hastily teleported into Fifth Heaven straight into the medical wing. "Somebody help me! I need someone NOW!" Someone carried Kruto out of my arms and into a room, and I tried to go after him, but a nurse was stopping me. "LET ME THROUGH! I NEED TO SEE HIM!"

"I sorry Lady Gabriel but I cannot allow that. You would impede the treatment."

"YOU BETTER HEAL HIM, OR I WILL GO KILL EVERY SINGLE FALLEN ANGEL IN EXISTENCE!"

"Y-y-y-yes Ma'am."


	11. Recovery (and some info for my mistakes)

**A/N: Yea... Last chapter was awful. The fight was too short and no gory details. I made Kruto OP when I didn't mean to. I wanted to have him fail because of the Devils attacking him, but I never tied it in. Maybe I shouldn't have had him meet Asia? Food for thought. Anyway, as Dragon Bone Z requested, this will sort of be a filler chapter. Maybe even some jokes that aren't my lame jokes about Kruto breaking the 4th wall. I am trying to make one every chapter, and even _I_ don't know why, even though**

 **I am making them. Wow, what kind of author is that... Anyway, this chapter should be better. I will try to improve my fights, and I think I will do something to Kruto so he is not as OP. Maybe before the Kokabiel arc. Also, shout out to Dragon Bone Z for some great criticism. You weren't rude, and even if you were, you still gave good criticism. You didn't just say, "It's too short!". You said something along the lines of: "I think it would be good if you wrote some filler arcs to make this story more interesting. Also to spice it up." Now people, that is what I am talking about. I am not a narcissist (I hope), so I can take criticism. But only if it actually helps. I want you to tell me what would make it better. I am not just writing this for myself anymore. I actually decided that I really did it for my small number of fans. It is just so fulfilling when somebody comments and tells me things I didn't think about. I just love that people actually enjoy something I made. I get the greatest amount of joy when others are happy as a result of my actions. It makes me feel as if I have lived truly. Also, if you want me to write a Warframe crossover with DxD, I really want to write it and get some people to tell what I did well and what I didn't do so well. I mean, I am gonna write it anyway, but hey at least I will give a heads-up to my small fan base. Also, I will try to explain some things through flashbacks for it to make more sense. Anyway, do the three R's of Fanfiction! Read, Rate, and Review! Also Fav and Follow if you like this story!**

 **P.S: As of right now, all I have seen of HS DxD is the anime up until season 4... Pretty sad., right? I can't buy it cause I am broke as fuck, and I also could not watch it anyway. I mostly just have knowledge from reading other fanfics that were accurate and gave me a general idea of what happened after season three.**

 **Edit: Thank you guest, I will try to keep it going, even if this type of idea isn't very original. Hyperion is, but having a gear based on a mythical being isn't. Thank you for the compliment though!**

 ***In Fifth Heaven (Medical Heaven) {A/N: I think... Tell me if I am wrong.}***

I wake up to see someone standing over me. I open my eyes a little wider and I see a familiar face. "Hey Gabriel." Gabriel immediately rushes over, saying things like, "Are you okay? Are you in pain? How are you doing?" Etc. Etc... Yep, that's Gabriel. Worried over her basically adopted child. I get up and hug her. She is crying into my shoulder, and now my shirt/medical clothing is soaked with tears. Man, I guess I didn't realize just how much she cared for me. Well, I gotta get her off me or I swear my freakin hormones will make me fall. "Gabriel, will you please get off of me for a moment so I can explain?"

"You better mister, you are in a lot of trouble!"

"But I'm too loveable, you can't stay mad at me..."

"Yes, _I_ can't, but _Michael_ can." All the blood just drained from my face. Well... Shit. The head honcho is mad at me. That is _not_ good. Angering the Archangel within the beginning of my life as an angel, that won't end well. I think I am going to skedaddle now. "Bye Gabriel!" Before she could reply, I quickly used the angel form of a teleportation circle to go to my house. I hope the cat didn't destroy everything... The aut- **(A/N: I might start stop caring at this point... Or assassinating every single conspiracy theorist out there...)** If that cat destroyed everything, that would be just cruel. I don't need any more bad karma at this point.

 ***At Kruto's House***

Well, I don't know what god or being of power decided to be nice to me, but the cat had not touched _anything_ at all. Maybe it learned some boundaries? Nah, probably not. Cat's don't give two shits anyway. Although, I did hear one weird thing. Snoring. Nobody was sleeping in my house right? I quietly sneaked up to my room, which was the source of the snoring, and opened the door. "AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CAT?!"

"Meow, please be quiet, it's too early to wake up. Oops, I just spoke..."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHY DOES LIFE WANT TO MAKE MY LIFE SO FUCKING WEIRD?!"

"I said quiet! Either that or come snuggle~" 'Hyperion, please explain I might need some mental health counseling if you don't.'

 **[Well, your "cat" was actually a Nekomata, a rare form of Nekoshou that can use youjutsu and senjutsu.]**

'Why does this _always_ happen to me?!!!'

 **[I told you, my aura will make strange things happen.]**

"Ok, can you at least tell me your name?"

"It's Lydia, and you can snuggle anytime. You are very warm."

"You mean that you've slept with me before?! As a woman?!"

"Is there a problem? I thought men liked women who made a lot of skin to skin contact."

"For pervs: that is true. I however, am not a perv."

"Well, you're warm so I'm gonna snuggle anyway." Grabbing me, she pulled me down into the cliched anime protagonist death site. The bosom. I was now on the bed with Lydia's head on my chest and her arms wrapped around me. I figured I wasn't getting up anytime soon. I really wanted to make sure there were no Fallen scum left. I wouldn't have an issue with chill Fallen, but so far my impression of them was really biased. I do wonder how Issei knew Asia was in the church. It just felt like Issei in the church. Except it was his good side. Not his perverted one. This is probably what happened...

 _*Flashback to before the Ceremony, Issei's POV*_

I was walking along when I heard someone kind of squeal then fall to the ground. Even though the girl was pretty (and there was a nice panty shot too,) I wanted to act like a gentleman. So I picked up some of her stuff and apologized. She said she was surprised since I could speak Italian. She seemed nice, so I decided I would hang out for a little while longer. As it got later, she showed me something that surprised me. A little boy scraped his knee, and the nun, Asia, ran over and started praying. It hurt, but it was amazing to see someone who could heal somoeone so easily. When she walked back over, I said, "Very cool gift you have. I am glad to see someone like you healing others. It just fits." Blushing, she replied, "Thank you, but I consider it a gift from God. I try to stay devout. Also, do you know where the church is? I need to be there tonight for a special ceremony." Ok, that church was abandoned long ago. Maybe it was infested with Fallen? That would seem- Oh God 'Ow', they are going to steal her Sacred Gear! That will kill her! I can't let this happen. She won't stay away from the church, so I'll just have to save her myself. I replied, "Yes, I do know where the church is, and I can walk you there."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! This must be a gift from God!" I swear, I am getting really annoyed at this devil thing where it hurts to even think His name. Oh well, I can't do anything about it. I will just go back home once I take her to the church.

 _*Flashback End, Kruto's POV*_

Well, it is late now, and Lydia is still asleep. I am hungry. This is a conflicting situation. Now I get to see if my Escape Artist skill has a high enough bonus to beat her DC **(A/N: Pathfinder/Dungeons and Dragons reference anyone? No? Man, I thought it was good...)**. I tried to extricate myself from her tight and soft- Bad Boy Kruto, don't go there. I failed, and it looks like I rolled a 1. She woke up, and now I started straight up running because a grumpy cat is not Christmas **(A/N: Memes? With the "Dashing through the NO!"? Anyone? What the fuck has happened to the young ones? (Even though I am not even 16 yet...)**. I wonder if there is a manual to actually understand women. Suddenly, and conveniently, the television turned on and brought an advertisement about a book called, "How to Understand Women". I get the feeling that it is a scam. Anyway, I got up and rummaged through my fridge to make some food. Sadly, I only had some spices, some flour, and some other things that could be made into dough. Wait! I could make homemade pizza! I feel like an idiot now... I gathered all of the ingredients necessary, and I started forming and mixing them into four different parts. Dough, sauce, cheese, and toppings. I got the dough in the oven, and set it to about 425 degrees Fahrenheit. I let it heat up for a while, and when the dough looked solid enough, I took it out, put the sauce, cheese, and toppings on it. I then put it back in and I set a timer for about 20 minutes. I left the kitchen to go get my grip strength equipment, and I started just squeezing. I ended up laying against the couch, and closing my eyes. I was tired, I needed some slee- No! Must work on grip strength! I started squeezing again, only to find the resistance was different. I also heard a sound and I swore the "It was at this moment he realized, He Fucked Up" played in the background. I opened my eyes, and immediately ran to the bathroom for a _very_ cold shower. Again, I swear I heard the "It was at this moment that he realized, He Fucked Up" played again. I then understood the peril of my situation. I trapped myself in a _bathroom_ that included a _shower_. Lydia _loves_ being warm. So she's gonna force me to shower with her. If I am somehow still an angel after this, I am going to smack my head into a wall and then have a mini party for it. "Krutoooo? Did you enjoy groping me so much you wanted to take a steamy, hot, wet shower with me? I think it's a great idea!"

"Wait, I will fall if you-"

"You said you're not a perv right? Then you'll be fine. As long as I don't do this~" Ahhh, oh dear lord that felt go-bad. Her breasts were so so-uncomfortable against my back. I was getting so hor-disgusted by this. She turned in the shower, and since I have great plumbing and a great water heater, the water was already warm when we (she forced me) in. I tried my best to look the other way, but she kept forcing me to wash her in certain areas she couldn't reach/wanted me to touch. That was just her excuse. Then again, cats don't usually give two shits about anything. So, I am fucked. I tried to escape, but she said, "Nuh-uh. Since you washed me, I'll wash you too~" OH PLEASE NO!!!! SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEEE!


	12. Suspicion

**A/N: Welcome back to my story I wrote on a whim! Yep, that is exactly what I did. I went from reader to writer. I hope everyone enjoyed my introduction of Lydia, an orangette who is quite the flirt. I bet a lot of you predicted I would do something like this. I wanted to make her an orange cat since Kruto is the Sun/Flame Titan. Now, I also didn't want to just recycle the Kuroka stray cat idea because I want to be original to some degree. She will do some Sage arts, however she will have a different backstory. It will be interesting since I am completely winging it. As I have been doing for this whole story! Too lazy to do the whole planning process and my chapters turn out okay usually... Don't even talk about chapter 9 (I think) it will make me have a stroke. Yes, my fights so far have sucked but I am gonna try to make them better by making them more drawn out and maybe some gore to the same level as Warframe (If you don't know, you can mangle body's and paint the Grineer rooms red. I've done it with Excal when I first started...). Anyway, I will try to make my fights better. However, I will have to do something to Kruto so it makes sense story-wise. I might turn this into a novel by changing a lot of the elements and changing the plot so it is original. Might get rich... *Hears Laughter in the Backround* Or maybe not. Anyway, on to the questions!**

 **Me: Why**

 **Me: Are**

 **Me: There**

 **Me: No**

 **Me: Questions?**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed my trash humor right there. At this point, I bet a lot of people stopped reading since I had taken a little break. It was unintentional, I just kept falling asleep. Maybe I should play my Metal louder... There we go, much better. Now I am screwed if someone tries to get into my room cause I can't hear. Eh, whatever. I hope some of you will read another story I am starting, called "Out of His World", a Warframe x DxD crossover. I might even make a sister/brother story to it where it is DxD in Warframe. Fuel for much brainstorming... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, read, rate and review so I can actually get the 3 R's of FanFiction right! --**

 **P.S: 1: I forgot, so I will add this. I might try to do other POV's so I can develop the other character's better. I haven't really developed any of the others yet. My goal is that even if you haven't read or seen DxD, then you can still understand. Read my statement 5 sentences ago.**

 ***Issei's POV, Kruto is still recovering.***

I was on my way to school when I heard two things. One being that all of the girls were cursing my name for being a pervert, but hey it is my duty to worship the female body! Women want to be worshiped!

The other thing was that the so-called "Prince of Justice" wasn't here today. Which is like the world ending because Kruto has _never_ missed a single day ever. He got really pissed when someone asked about when he was going to skip school because everyone does it. And I mean, **REALLY** pissed. He picked the kid up and threw him into the Kendo changing room when he knew all the girls were done changing and they beat that poor kid up. Only thing he's ever done that made the Student Council actually take action.

He was such an ass though. He always meddled with us guy's peeping. It was almost like he wasn't human **(A/N: Heh Heh Heh... If only you knew...)**. It was coincidental that he missed school the day after I rescued Asia. Even though we were a bit late. The weird thing was that it was an angel that was going on a rampage in their. Then unleashing those flames... God 'Ow' that was scary. I could've sworn that the angel looked like Kruto, but it might just be the flames.

What I was really curious about was the flames. They felt kinda Holy, but not like an angel. Almost like a god. But not quite. More primal than q god's, or at least how Rias described it. I should really ask her about it... Anyway, I have to peep on the kendo club before I get to class!

 ***After brutally being smacked by Bokken/Shinai***

I still somehow made it to class. It was kinda sad that the teacher never asked about most of the boys' injuries. I bet they just accepted it as commonplace now. Wow, this school is just weird. It was hard though. I had to actually do stuff.

 **{It's good for you you horny, lazy teenager.}**

I quietly muttered, "Oh fuck you too."

 **{It is sad you can't communicate with me mentally yet. That angel had a Sacred Gear and he was doing it mentally.}**

"Why didn't you tell me he had a Sacred Gear before!? Do you know who it was? Was it Kruto? He isn't an angel so how could it be him?!"

 **{Partner, 1: You are assuming it was him. 2: I didn't tell you since I thought you noticed. 3: Before you ask, I don't know what that Sacred Gear was, and 4: You can't just say that he's not an angel because _you_ don't think he is. He might be masking his aura, or he just isn't an angel. Try to get that flirtacious girl, Akeno, in your club to find out, she's good with magic right? If he won't spill then she can also go all SM on him. He might not enjoy it and I almost pity anyone whoever has to endure that.}**

"Well, now I know you at least have a little compassion for others." Well, this will be interesting. I might as well celebrate Kruto's absence by peeping.

 ***After his last class, Issei is once again beaten by the Kendo girls for peeping.***

It was worth it. I got to see Katase and Murayama almost nude! It was heavenly... Moving on, I started going to the ORC when I saw something that caught my eye. It was Kruto, and he looked _exhausted._ It was weird. Almost like he had gotten whipped to some girl. He just moved along, and I also noticed something else. He had a long cut on his cheek. If I remember correctly last night, the Fallen through a spear and it cut the other person's cheek. Maybe it was him... It just doesn't make any sense. Why would an angel be going to a devil's school? Maybe he didn't know, or he just has not changed. Probably the latter. Anyway, I better get to the ORC to do those stupid flyers again.

 ***At the ORC***

At this point, it was kinda funny. Kruto still dodged Ria's offer to join the ORC without saying yes or no. It was like a really intricate dance no one else understood. He said he would think it over, contemplate it. All these neutral answers. I wager it would be better watching this than comedy.

 ***Leaving the ORC, Kruto's POV***

'Yeesh I need to get some more neutral answers Hyperion. Hyperion? You there?' Why do I hear laughter?

 **[Oh the look on her face... Hahahahaha! That was so funny! You gave me, an old Titan a nice laugh. Every day more interesting things happen with you. Maybe you should join it just to fuck with their minds. That would be entertaining. As long as you continue your training you could probably handle everyone in that room with a little effort.]**

'Why would I? I can't get any gifts from the devils'! Akeno might figure out who I am if I let her- "Mmph!-" Get close to me.' Well, I guess there is no escape from Akeno's embrace so I might as well get comfortable. "Are you nervous my little kouhai?~" Some times I really think that she went to seduction school or something... No, bad dog. Jeez, this is going to make me fall at this rate. Now she is lightly dragging her soft fingers up my torso. I didn't think this much pleasure, could exist, but Akeno just proved me wrong. I need to get ou-

 ***Inside of Kruto's mind***

 _"Oh shit! The real me just lost motor functions! At this rate he's going to faint! Frantically, the Chibi Kruto worked furiously to get the real Kruto's brain to work again. "Damn you hot sexy Devils! Always making more work for me! Why can't you have any shame?!_

 **Back to the Real Kruto***

Okay, I'll have to thank the mini me for keeping me alive. Now I need to get out of Akeno's rather, _firm_ embrace. This woman is going to kill me from pleasure some day... Ah! I have an idea! "Akeno, I _really_ need to go to Kendo right now! The girls will peek on me if I don't change quickly!"

"Ufufu... Maybe I should come to Kendo Club~" AHHH! WHAT?! I should of expected that... Akeno brought me out of my stupor saying, "Is this un _comfortable_ for you kouhai? If it is I _might_ let go~" Nearly getting a nosebleed from her husky tone, I tried to just bolt. I managed to get away, but my hand caressed her leg. She started rubbing her thighs together and at this moment, I knew that I fucked up. The next time I see her she might force me to make love to her or just force me to sleep with her... Not completely undesi- BAD DOG! Oh dear lord she is going to make me fall. Honestly, I don't know how I haven't fallen already. Heaven's system must be _really_ fucked up right now. Well, hopefully I will be able to escape the Occult Research Club's (Akeno's lustful) scrutiny.

 ***At the ORC, Rias' POV***

I swear he is like a cockroach when it comes to being stubborn. He still won't answer me about whether or not he wants to join. I suspect there is some sort of power within him but I don't know what... It feels, very, _powerful_. It just feels like you will be dominated no matter however powerful you are. It is suffocating, but it is more of in a snug way instead of a negative way. It makes me want him even more... I need to find a way out of the engagement with Riser, that piece of shit. Issei could be very powerful, but he is too new and he kinda wants what Riser has. A harem. I just hope he will be enough. Asia may be able to heal all of our injuries, but everyone runs out of energy eventually. **(A/N: Except a Warframe {Based on lore not on the game,}. Hah!)** I really needed him if he has the power I think he has. Riser usually just sent his servants out as fodder and then finished everyone else off himself. He had only lost a few matches, but that was only out of _respect_ of the opponent. He had never truly lost. I am only have a partial set of pieces, whereas he has a full set. It will be very difficult to break free of his grasp. I will escape from him! I will not lose! I WILL WIN ANYTHING HE WILL THROW AT ME AND I BREAK THE ENGAGEMENT I SWEAR IT!

 **A/N: By the way, this is just for 2k words... Sorry, nothing interesting lol.**


End file.
